


You said bros before hoes, but what if your bro is also your hoe ?

by mechaniicalcow, SillyBilly (Patatarte)



Series: Those long fics [1]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: M/M, Multi, also coach is here and loving, bros being bros, but also a bit of hoes, but still bros you know, more hoes than bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaniicalcow/pseuds/mechaniicalcow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/SillyBilly
Summary: Inspired by bros Aleks and James, with some coach Brett, a mix of their last videos, that's all really.(also it's going really NSFW at one point, be warned)





	1. What if your bro is also your hoe ?

James is in trouble. It’s Aleks’ fault in reality, he forced James to do it, but James took the blame only because it’s an easy thing to do, and Aleks would do anything to change the game. Well, it was a nice play, beating a kid on the parking lot isn’t really new to them and everytime Coach looked disappointed but did nothing.

This time, he told James to stop his shit, and James said nothing back because if there’s one person he fears a little, it’s coach Hundley. Of course Aleks is here too, a bit of dried blood on his chin as he shifts on his feet while coach looks at them in silence.

“I don’t fucking care who you beat, it’s not like I can do shit against your parents or the school, but don’t do it like that in the open, what do you have in your brain ?” He stops, fake-thinking, “Oh yeah, pretty much nothing else but muscle milk. Use your fucking brain, James.”

James ignored the comment, watching Aleks shift on the side again, just a second away from telling the truth to coach because he hates lying to him. It is handy at times, but right now it isn’t playing in their favor, Aleks needs to be coach’s little pet so they’ll stay in a good light, even if James dislikes the idea.

If coach knew that James nearly killed a guy on the parking lot because Aleks told him to, he’d be really mad. Aleks isn’t supposed to be a violent one, just the bro cracking jokes and being a bit too touchy, that’s all. Well, that’s how he acts around most people, but James knows better.

Aleks loves to smoke after a match, ignoring people telling him it’ll ruin his football’s career. It isn’t even in his plans to begin with, he’s here for fun, to spend time. He shares dubious stuff with James and some others of the team, and it isn’t rare when James and him end together in a car to mess with local couples or walker at night.

Boys being boys, right ?

But James really loves one thing in Aleks, more than his nice pale and squishy body : he loves his loyalty. Aleks never went against him, even if James sometimes told on him for small things. And yeah, maybe James is using Aleks a little, but the guy never complained, fully aware and loving it.

Aleks is the side boy, side hoe when doors are closed, James’ own shaddow made of milk or some shit.

And seeing Aleks lying to his sort-of daddy is a delight, knowing the guy is hurting himself over a lie for James’ sake is a really good feeling. In a way, James is doing him a favor too, because, for coach Hundley to stop being pissed and disappointed, Aleks would need to be charming to the man, do everything he wants like the nice people’s pleaser he is.

The difference being that Coach Hundley tells Aleks he’s a good boy when they are intimate, while James barely pats Aleks’ cheek when they are done, sending him on his way. Jokes on them, Aleks loves both.

“Okay, James get out of here. You better be there early tomorow and be ready to stay overtime.” Hundley says, sounding tired because if James’ parents hear about this, he’ll be in trouble again.

James nods and turns his heels to leave, looking at Aleks for one second. It’s a meaningfull look, no words needed since they are pretty expressive with their eyes. Aleks will have to make it up to him just as much as he’ll try to save his ass by charming his already charmed coach.

Outside it’s pretty cold and dark but James doesn’t really feel anything. Why would he, he’s burning with rage. He’s angry against the guy who dared punching Aleks, angry because, to protect his bro (and hoe), he had to take the hit and then has to wait while his side boy will probably be fucked by his coach.

He doesn’t even really know if it’s just something normal for bros or not, to be like…So gay towards each others and yet not saying shit. Just touching each others in the dark and mocking these things once you are with the team. He has many hoes, many girls can’t resist his handsomeness, even less when he gets his hair flowing, but he knows that when there’s no girls available for him, there’s Aleks. The guy will pretty much drop everything, including himself on his knees, if James asks.

And there too, Aleks is popular with girls, one night stands are his second favorite sport, and yet he’s cooing for the coach everytime he can and is still right on time when James needs him.  
Fucking hoe.

But he’s James’ hoe, and even if James can be rude, he’ll protect his side boy and beat to pulp anyone who disrespects him. Maybe Aleks is the one manipulating him ? No, the guy has lovey-dovey attitude to him, even abandonned his nerd friends to be at his side.

It’s too late to think about that, so James seats in the bleachers and waits, humming. Coach better not be too rough with Aleks tonight, because James had his own night planned and will not change a bit of it : Pizza, beers, a little car ride, a silent stop and a quick fuck. God, it’s so good being at the top of the world, or just so close to it, because really the top of the world at the moment is coach Hundley. He’s the asshole that gets to touch Aleks first today.

Talking about Aleks, he’s jogging on the field, looking around for James. So of course James whistle, still seated lazily on the shit bleachers. Aleks doesn’t speed up and even has to catch his breath when he’s near James. God he looks good and it’s annoying to know why.

“Sorry” he says in a small voice and James brushes it off, gets off the bleachers and walks away, closely followed by Aleks.

The Russian’s skin is glistering with sweat and his hair are just odd. James is sure that he’d be able to smell the coach on him if he was too close. They walk to James’ car and he notices when Aleks grabs some mints in the glove compartment. Gross, and yet not so much.

“The lake or the woods ?” James asks, driving away from the parking lot.

“bro, the lake” there’s a smile on Aleks’ words but James only hears the way his voice is rough, as his throat was probably used few minutes before. It’s infuriating.

They stop to get pizzas and beers, and James feels like tonight might be good to change his plans for once. Maybe he should text the others to come by the lake, go around a fire, drink some more and laugh and flirt with hot girls. But he doesn’t text anyone, just think about it as he gives the warm pizza to Aleks who immediately eats a piece of it like he’s starving.

When James complains about his bro not being nice, Aleks gives him a piece, feeding him carefuly as James doesn’t leave a finger off the wheel. Sometimes he forgets that Aleks is seen as his equal to everyone else, two leaders, but it’s so good when the man obeys when it’s just the two of them, because he does it willingly.

The car stops near the lake, bathed in the moon’s light and it looks like a trap for chicks to flirt with and kiss them and more if the girls are in the mood. It’s not the place for two bros to eat pizzas and talk shit about the day, talk shit about Asher missing the ball, until Aleks slips into his recent actions with the coach.

James listens at first, feeling heat on his cheeks as Aleks describes just as he would do with his night with a girl. It’s not supposed to be shared, it’s a secret bro code to not talk about dicks you sucked for christ’s sake ! James appreciates coach Hundley but he’d hapilly destroy his car if it wasn’t mean for Aleks too. Fuck.

“Aleks.” James starts, sipping on his beer while Aleks stops mid-sentence and takes another piece of pizza in his mouth already half-full. “Are you really loyal to me ?” The question is heavy as he looks in the distance.

There’s hard swallow and one single cough before Aleks straighten himself in his seat.

“Of course, bro-” He sounds so distressed at the simple idea of being asked this, it makes James’ pride grow.

“Prove it to me.” It sounds like nothing, careless almost, but if it fools Aleks, it wouldn’t fool anyone else. James is playing with him.

“What do you want me to do ? I’ll do anything, James, I-” Shit, Aleks already proved himself a ton of times, more than enough. Just sticking around James for that long is proof enough !

James hums, throwing his empty beers out the window before looking at Aleks from head to toes. What a disgrace, but his disgrace, right ? The man that once destroyed a scooter for him just because he wanted it done. The man that stole cigarettes from teachers, that poured alcohol on nerds’ casiers before flaming them because they dared tell about drugs inside the football team. The one that got his back when police went after them twice in the woods, saving their little careers and names.

One hand slides to Aleks’ throat, lightly, just touching there, and already Aleks is loosing his mind. Aleks is into some sick shit, but James is into a lot of them too, they discovered.

“I have an idea…” He still looks at Aleks’ throat, his adam’s apple moving with his stress and anticipation. “Because I took a lot of risks for you today…” Aleks swallows, expecting, as James leans slowly to his neck. “I want to…” He licks his own lips only because he knows Aleks likes it, likes when James acts that way, fully in commands. “I want to fuck you on coach’s desk,” he finaly says.

Aleks pupils are blown, more than when he came out of coach’s office earlier, and that sight is a proof alone. James wants to kiss him but bros don’t kiss each others, it’s for girls only, right ? When Aleks gets coach Hundley’s spare keys from his pocket, James knows how his night will go, better than expected, really. Aleks may not have the soft boobs Cindy has or the curve of Nat’s body, but he’s nice to play with, and he’s always here for him too.

“I just hope he cleaned his desk” James laughs as his car speeds away from the nice lake.

“Oh, I did. Don’t worry, bro” his tone suggests something that James finds amusing and a bit disgusting.

“I don’t even want to know that. God, you’re such a whore.” It’s just poking fun and harmless, they both know it.

“Yeah, bro. You’ll see for yourself soon enough.” There’s a hand on James’ thigh and it makes him drive faster than he ever did before.


	2. What if your bro and hoe is more than just that ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James realizes that maybe he sees his bro as something more than just a bro and occasional hoe. But Aleks kind of went closer to their coach in the meantime.

Another training day, another last minute and another time where coach Hundley looks bored while still complimenting the team, slipping a "Aleks, in my office" before dismissing them all.

They walks to the showers, James giving a frowny look but saying nothing and following the team, leaving his bro behind. Aleks is sweaty but smiley, a hand on his hip trying to catch his breath.

"Liked the match, coach ?" He laughs and looks around quickly before adding : "Liked me ?"

Brett smiles because, really, Aleks is a little shit. He knows well what he does to people and plays with it like a pro. But Brett isn't going to give him satisfaction so quickly, he doesn't answer before the door to his office is closed on them.

"Yeah, saw you make all those moves. You know you can pull out a muscle by doing that ? You have to learn better, boy. I can teach you how." 

He always sounds so bored but Aleks knows better, he knows who hides behind that sarcastic and tired facade. There's roughs hands on him, pushing him on the cold and iron's desk. Aleks is always a bit self conscious about his soft body lately, thinking he somehow made his moves wrong or something, so he tries to cover it up by talking.

"I swear, coach, I'm practicing at home" No, he doesn't. But that's fine, he's not even a bad player anyways.

"Don't worry, you are..." Brett hums, not finishing his sentence before grabbing Aleks' side, almost bruising the skin. It hurts a little, but not in a bad way. "Perfect. Driving me crazy while I'm working, how dare you mister Marchant ?"

There's a kiss, a light one showing simple affection, nothing more at the moment. Aleks smiles but tries to keep it cool, like the cool meme kid he is.

"They say to keep an eye on the prize, that's only what I'm doing."

That makes Brett barks a laugh, mumbling a "shut up" lovingly before yanking Aleks' pants in one motion. As he sees Aleks opening his mouth to say something more, he leans and forces him to shut up by kissing him firmly on the lips. That's the best way, really.

 

They aren't even done when James gets out the locker room, he knows Aleks is still in coach's Hundley's office. Hell, he can hear them ! Aleks loves being noisy because he knows most people don't care or know about his relationship with coach. James doesn't like it, at all. He tries to stay and wait for him but can't just stay and listen to them without wanting to beat up someone to death.

Today is no exception, he gets bored of waiting and leave. If Aleks needs someone to drive him home, he'll ask his precious coach.

 

If James listened carefuly, he'd have caught some words from Aleks. Babbling, compliments, dumb shits that are more sweet than sexy. He has to make sure his partner knows he loves what's going on (when he has the ability to talk, otherwise he shows it by kissing, scratching, embracing, caressing and so on). 

But sometimes, he uses the mood to get an advantage. He knows that coach Hundley does his best to please him, sometimes more than he pleases himself, and so he can ask for things. Sometimes it's just for a smile, for his time, some little money (never more than a quick meal to the local fastfood).

The sun fell down, the week end is right here, waiting for the parties and other good activities.

So Aleks takes his chance, letting words fall off his mouth, knowing how tempting it sounds to someone in adoration. He asks if Brett is free this weekend, because he's all alone and would love to see him more than just...After the training. James has plans for the weekend, he has his parent's mansion for himself and decided to host a little party. He has some nice hoes going, and most of the team too, but Aleks called out.

Sometimes it's good to spend time away from each others, and since Aleks loves attention and he knows that Brett will be alone...Well.

It's risky and tempting. They never saw each others out of that little space, never went to each other's house or anything. It's so tempting it almost kills Brett. It's unfair, rigged against him, because of course he's going to say yes if it means having that sweet buddy to himself for more than twenty minutes to half an hour after training !

 

And that's how things changed.

 

In the middle of his own party, James thought of Aleks. Alcohol helped him with it, realising that he missed his bro. Sure, Mandy and Helen were really sweet, he loved them and their laughs, but he has a thing for his bro/hoe.

That realisation weights on him and he has to go outside for a fresh breath. He ignores two of his bros fooling around with girls in his pool and walks further away from the mansion.

Really, he's too fond of Aleks to just let him get fucked by coach Hundley without saying a word. Like, he has to take a stand, even if he's wary of coach, because he has to make things clear. Aleks is his bro, and should be his exclusive too !

Without really having his ideas clear, he walks his way to the coach's little house and gets to it after what seems like an hour (and maybe it was, he feels a bit less drunk, and that's a plus).

Once at his door, he knocks before his brain calls the retreat. He has to stand for his bro.

Brett asks who is there without opening the door, sounding a bit far away, and James announces himself, decided to go to the end of it now. But then, a noise makes his confidence falters. He hears a voice, familiar amongsts all.

"Aleks is here ?" He almost yells before remembering that nobody is supposed to know that their coach is having a fucking affair with a player, for christ's sake.

The door opens with Brett's tired face, grabbing James' arm to get him inside as he closes quickly behind him. And yes, there's definitely Aleks here, on Brett's couch, shirtless and with red marks on his tummy, not mentionning the fact that he has the first button of his pants opens.

It's like a cold shower for James, because he can't believe it. Can't believe that he came here to talk about him to coach while he was obviously having fun with the man already ! His anger and confidence is gone, because he thinks Aleks is really that close of coach Hundley.

Brett sighs behind him, mumbling something along the line "I can't deal with hormones like that" before he leans on the door and waits for things to happen. Aleks just had his mischievous eyes, because he fucking knows (or keeps telling himself) that James has a real thing for him, that it isn't just some bro/secret hoe thing with him. He's tispy himself and feels free enough to say with his best smile :

"I can't believe tonight's my birthday."

James gets angry at that, a bit hurt too. "You think I'm here to fuck you ? Seems like coach does it enough already. You came here and didn't even told me !"

That's when Brett gets wide eyes, confused, holding a hand up and not able to hold his tongue about it. "Wait, you two are a real thing now ?"

If James closes his mouth at the question, he also burns a little more. He's still a bit wary of coach, but he has his honor, and Aleks should be his ! 

"From what I fucking know you aren't exactly holding hands on the field either, Hundley" 

He regrets everything he said when Brett slams his hands on each side of his head, trapping him against the wall. He's too tipsy to hold a fight right now. James really thinks he's going to get punched, he stays still, unsure about what to do.

Aleks, still taking all the place he can on the couch, knows better. He knows Brett better and the man isn't violent for such things, James is safe, that's why he doesn't move an inch. And yes, there's no punch, but Brett's mouth goes against James' ear, breathing slowly there, intimidating.

"I just think we both care about Aleks, right, Wilson ?" and James nods, a bit weak on both fear and fucking arousal. 

Fuck, he always thought Brett was handsome but he loves being dominant, he's a Bro, he's not like Aleks who's a hoe and loves it. Right ? He can't think when Brett continues, forearms now flat on the wall, closer to James who doesn't push him away, leans in the warmth of his voice even, and hates doing so. 

"Aleks never tells you how much of a sweetheart he is ? How he thinks I don't know that he comes and play the pretty boy so you'll be free of troubles ?" he looks at Aleks then, and Aleks stills smiles, because if he's cornered now, he might as well own it. 

There's something more to his eyes, something powerful, passionnate. 

"He never said things like that" James spits between his teeth, because it's true. Aleks never said it since James knows and kind of asked Aleks to do it in the first place.

"He's a soft one, isn't he ?" Brett says that like he's reminding of something dear, and it isn't wrong. "You are a rough one. But rough boy can be tamed, right ?"

With a small voice, dry even, James feels like saying it : "Yes, sir" he's still unsure about not being punched in the face, or in the dick at this point. But no, Brett laughs, low and deep, nosing James' jaw for a second before giving his space back, looking a bit embarassed now.

"Hey, relax, okay ? Come on the couch, I'll grab you a beer.." He walks a bit and turns around to verify that James is taking some steps and not staying straight as a pol against the wall. "Aleks, moves a little, sweetheart"

As James walks awkwardly to the couch, like a kid that doesn't really know if he's in trouble or not, he doesn't give a look to Aleks. Sitting and keeping his eyes straight on the coffee table where Aleks' phone is.

Of course it's Aleks who moves first, with snakes-like moves. There's more movement done by his torso than his legs and arms as he slides his head on James' lap, having a big smile on his lips, beaming, content.

"I can't believe you came here to talk to Brett about me, bro that means a lot to me"

He sounds really touched by it, and it might be because Aleks always does his best for James but the other way isn't that true... But the fact that Aleks doesn't mention that he's spending his saturday night at coach Hundley's place, like they weren't fooling around when James arrived, is killing him. 

James wants to slap Aleks' hand away when he touches his cheek, tracing his jaw with care and admiration. It confuses James, because Aleks is supposed to be a simple hoe (and a bro), but he's so nice and caring at the same time, so giving to him and coach specifically. For sure he loves to fuck around, it's not news at all, but that kind of touch...It's too much for simple hooks and fun. James would rather burn in hell than admitting that he loves it.

The moment ends when Brett comes back with a freshly opened beer, taking a place on the couch as well, shaking their little world.

Aleks is quick to put his legs on coach, making a soft and content noise when the man decides to give a short massage to his calves and feet. Aleks can be cold, but Brett's hands are always warm.

James just doesn't know what he's doing here, in that situation. It was weird just a second before, with Brett almost...flirting or being a dominant asshole to him and now ? Now Aleks is on him, looking at him while enjoying some rubs from their coach ?

That's...A bit awkward. Silence takes place and it seems like neither James nor Brett will break the ice. So it falls on Aleks, right ? The blond huffs, not even mad about it. He takes an falling strand of James' hair in his finger, enjoying the fact that he can play with it without his bro calling him out for it. 

"James-" His voice is smooth, like hot chocolate. "It's alright, you know ?" 

He moves again, until he can kiss James' exposed throat, feeling how contradicted his bro is. His heartbeat is fast, his muscles are tense, his breathing is barely under control.

"It's not too different from doing it with two girls" he whispers that last sentence, sending shivers to James' whole body.

James wants to push him away, to run and get back in his expensive car and forget about tonight, but he doesn't. He just closes his eyes and accepts the attention, the proposition that wasn't even really said out loud.

"What do you mean by that, Aleks ?" Brett wonders, he sounds like he's smilling, and he finds it funny. He never even expected that turn of events.

"James thinks you are handsome. He used to talk about you a lot. Before I started fooling around with you..." A kiss to James' neck, soft, like an apology. "He stopped when he caught us in the showers."

Brett remembers that night. 

He knew about Aleks' plans, knew Aleks gave James a key for the locker room. In fact, Brett gave Aleks those keys for that purpose. It was about some sort of revenge for the blond. As much as James loves to think he always controlled Aleks, it goes both ways, really. Aleks sent a text to James before joining coach under the shower, getting grabbed, carried and pushed against the wall. 

Fuck, having someone so strong holding him was so good, and if Aleks maybe thought that James would join, he mostly wanted to send a message to him. Something along the lines of "don't think I'm yours only".

Brett never saw James' face that night, nor the look on it. No, what he saw was how Aleks starred at him, full of pride and yet asking him to affirm that he cared for him. It was both loving being pounded by his coach and a call for James to step in and say "stop, he's mine".

Aleks is a complex guy for someone loving to screw around really.

James reminds of that night as well. They never really mentionned it until now, so Aleks doesn't know exactly how he was feeling then. He came at the locker room in hope of having a fun time with his bro and instead got a picture engraved in his brain.

Aleks was gorgeous. Brett was gorgeous. They were both breathtaking and if he felt some bubbling jealousy towards Coach Hundley, he also wanted to join.

"If I could go back, I'd do it again." Aleks says like it's one of his best memory. "But we can do the second version of that night, right now."

James makes a short laugh at that, because he's not a hoe ! 

"Where are the feelings there ?" He complains, loudly.

"James, you are here talking about feelings when the most romantic thing we have done is eating pizza together by the lake and deciding to fuck in Brett's office after."

"You what ?!" Brett doesn't sound too happy but doesn't say anything more as the two haven't finished their little rant either.

"I came here to say to Brett to stay away from you and now you expect me to just...go with it and smile ?"

"Come on, James, I know you think he's hot. I mean look at him !" he points his finger to Brett to make a point. "You have me, but he has me as well. For your information and I don't care about any others but you two. IF you two would just agree on having the hots for each others....Then..."

"Aleks, you are a devil desguised as an angel." Brett laughs, taking it as a joke and slapping the blond's legs slightly. 

He can't really believe his ears. He's not half against the idea. Hell, he thinks James is a really difficult guy to train, being stubborn and all, but he also has the cutest laugh and looks really nice amongst more things, and Aleks knows all.

Really, Aleks has all the cards and the stars just alligned to make it right ! Or kind of. 

Aleks rolls around, looking sheepish as he really thinks about it, considers, plans and calculates as James doesn't really want to open his eyes both litteraly and to not have to face the situation. Brett really wouldn't mind as long as the others are on the same line. Sure he has a really weak spot for Aleks, but James is on the package deal after all. Since day one.

"What would you say if I give some really good arguments ? Bro ?"

"I'd say : would like to see you try" because James likes to push Aleks further and further.

And so, obviously and suddenly, Aleks is gone from his lap and he opens his eyes to see him on the carpet, between Brett and him.

"Do I have to be fair play and start with James ?" He asks for permission to Brett, it's infuriating.

"You can take turn," Brett shrugs, "Warm us up." Brett talks like he does to Aleks on the field, soft, just like when Aleks goes next to him and they look at each others with sweet eyes that nobody but James seems to realize.

"James, what do you want ?" Aleks' hand is really too caring on James' knee. It's not how you should act when you are about to do what he wants to.

"I-" James doesn't really want to do it but also feels like it's now or never. 

He'll never have the guts to come back to it, he has to decide. It's not just a question about that specific thing Aleks seems like he's about to do. It's about the whole deal, that trio of a rich kid, his bro/hoe and his coach.

James turns his head and looks at Brett for a second. That coach he admired, loved, respected and then hated but now...Now he sees how soft Brett can be when James doesn't try to be a stubborn asshole that is just a dickbag for no other reasons that his bro loved him too. He wants to try, to throw himself into this. It's different than just Aleks or most girls, because Brett is...Brett !

He bites his lower lips just a second and turns to Aleks, grabbing a full hand of hair and forcing him to get to his face. It's okay, Aleks loves it, proving it with a dirty sound so Brett doesn't try to stop them. There's a kiss, rough, more teeth than anything and Aleks feels like he's drowning, like something just finaly bloomed in James' head. And he's right, because a second later, his hair are free and he gets down on his knees to see a scene he never really expected to see awake.

James has his hand tight in Brett's shirt, grabbing his collar, and if Brett allows him to yank him for a short distance, he also looks as James moves forwards too. There's an hesitation in James' action, he's shaking a bit because it's his coach he just grabbed like that.

Of course James is full of energy and violent, he's the same on the field really. Good thing Brett knows how to tame him. "Come on" with that specific tone, firm, almost an order that has just enough disappointement in it to turn your guts around and makes you move. 

It's weirdly what works on James.

But at that moment, James doesn't want to give it, he wants him to take it. He hears Aleks sighs and moves, breaking their gaze to kiss Brett, obscene and deep before he breaks it and gets to James. James doesn't see that Aleks has a hand firmly grasping Brett's hair and pulling him forward. When Aleks breaks the kiss, he pushes Brett against James and admires his masterpiece.

It's weird for James to be in that position, foreign, making him sober up and even more tipsy at the same time. He isn't sure if he likes it, overwhelmed. He tries to push Brett's away but his hand touches Aleks' naked torso instead. This is familiar, this is home, safe. He focus on trailing his hand on Aleks' skin, making him shivers while Brett gives the nicest touch to his face, comforting him.

James loves Aleks' soft skin, it's milky and soft like the sweetest cream and he loves to mark it, to grab and scratches. As he sighs, appreciating Brett's kisses he's peppering on his cheek and jaw, he wonders if Aleks and him fucked today. It wouldn't be surprising, but he just wonders as his hand goes lower and lower on Aleks' body, going past his belly button to tease a little under the rim of his boxer exposed by these opened pants. Aleks gasps, his muscles working against him, leaning into the touch. Brett stops his nice ministrations, his head against James, looking at Aleks rolling slowly his body to make James go where he wants.

"Gentlemen," Brett starts, low, "I do not want to break the mood but if there's one way we should do this, while in my home, it's the bedroom."

James loses his breath for a brief second. A bed, some place intimate that they never experienced together, blessed by their coach ? Aleks seems to think the same as he locks eyes with him and gives a soft smile while standing like there wasn't fingers going right where he wanted them to be a second earlier.

Brett stands and clears his throat, shaking his head perhaps to avoid thinking about what he's about to do. Aleks' hand goes on James and forces him to stand and follow. They are two weird lovebirds going in their coach's bedroom. It's so different, somehow much more real than a random place, really.

Brett kicks his shoes off and lifts his shirt away before lying down on his bed. As James just appreciates the strong torso he never had a chance to observe fully, Aleks jumps on the bed. At first he stays at a safe distance of Brett until the man just nods and tells him to come closer. James only looks when Aleks straddles Brett's waist, not even feeling remorses when he moves slightly, making his coach grunts under him.

"James, James, I need you-" Aleks waves his arm around until James finaly decides to go on the bed, still fully clothed. 

Aleks kisses him and whines when James doesn't stay next to him. No, James goes behind him, feeling how hot Aleks' back is. He kisses his neck, whispers as his hands return to their main activity of the night. He takes his sweet time, scratching the white skin, abusing a nipple and making Aleks squirm. Brett looks, mesmerized by James pattern on Aleks' torso as a slow dance is performed on him.

"Be a good boy" James whispers right into Aleks' ear, burying one hand into Aleks' boxer as the fingers of his other one slide in the blond's mouth. "Just like that."

While Aleks does his best not to be too needy, James locks eyes with Brett, and they aren't fighting, they are just in awe of the situation. Nobody really quite realize what's going on except maybe Aleks.

"He told you the first time we made a real move ?" James feels like making Aleks wait and teaching Brett some history. 

"Not a word." Brett doesn't push further as Aleks jerks a little at James' treatment, pushing harder on him.

"We kept making inuendos, all the time. In the team it's a big thing to joke about how Aleks should be the prize for the best player, you know ?" Oh Aleks. "And after one nice play we won against whoever the fuck, I can't remember, and as you talked to us in the locker room, you mentionned me as the best of-" 

He stops as Aleks grunts and moves, clearly not listening. "Shh, Aleks" is whispered, and it's more tender than everything they've done until then, to the quicky in the woods to the really risky adventure in some bar's bathroom. 

"Anyways, at that moment I looked over Aleks, and he looked at me. It was so clear. We took our sweet time, letting the guys have their party outside as we kept moving slowly. I took my shower and Aleks was still getting undressed when I came back. He went right before me, cutting my path and dropped to his knees. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't my first time having someone on their knees for me, but not a bro. Not a bro that fucking moaned when I grabbed their hair and swallowed all and then asked where we should get a pizza to celebrate." 

When he's done telling his story, he's smilling. It's a dear memory when he thinks about it, a first one and not the last. And here he is today ! He's back in the reality when he realizes how Aleks keeps making small and pitchy noises. Fuck, he really knows what gets to James' nerves, in the best way.

"So..." He coughs, trying to ignore Aleks, even if he's the one making him that way. "What about you two ?"

It's just a stupid conversation as Aleks is getting more and more insane (and frustrated) under his fingers. Brett swallows his saliva, realizing that, yeah, somehow James is making this into a rivalry and obviously a show. It's okay, it's how he is sometimes.

"He ran to my office right before summer break, slammed the door closed, said he had too many beers and kissed me. Then he pretty much asked me to fuck him against...What was it exactly ?" 

He tries to get Aleks' answer but the blond really isn't on the same page, so Brett dismisses it with one hand and goes on. 

"I think it was against every wall of my office and the locker room. Then he apologized and said maybe he got me wrong, because I was nice to him, and maybe I just saw him as a son figure or some bullshit like that. But then he said that it was okay either way, that he was fine at the idea of pleasing his daddy ?" James laughs at that, loud, pure. It's so Aleks sometimes. "I said, try again when you are sober, went to vacation and the first day I came back to my office he was here with some homemade food he got from a girl and he pretty much flirted with me for a week until I gave in."

At that Aleks seems to snap to the reality, moving his head to get James' fingers out of his mouth, a bit of spit on his chin but having that dumb and happy smile on his face.

"I rode you and you had to keep me quiet with a hand on my mouth and I was almost gone just with that. Fuck." He groans, moving away from James' grasp to fall on Brett, barely holding himself with shaking arms on each side of the muscular torso. "You know what would be fucking great right now ?" The mischievous smile is back, really pleased with how this is going.

Brett pats Aleks' stomach and tells James to get down the bed for a second, holding ot Aleks and forcing him to sit as he does the same himself. For a quick time, Aleks just wants to stay like this, but then Brett moves a little more, kneeling on the matress. He then grabs under Aleks' knees with force. And the blond doesn't fight, doesn't say anything but smile as he's on his back, legs up on Brett's tighs. Right above him, James is looking lowkey amused by how his bro got manhandled so easily.

"Get the idea, lil buddy ?" Brett says, patting Aleks' leg and laughing when James just opens his eyes fully and gets it as well.

Aleks just squirms again, making his best to put his legs around Brett even if he still has his pants, giving his best faux-innocent look to James.

"Come on James, I know you look good, show it to our coach. He doesn't have the chance to stare at you like I do." 

As if James is really the central piece of that scene anyways ! But he complies, only because it's only fair to be at least on the same level as the others. He throws his jacket on the floor, carelessly, and then does the same to his Tshirt, trying to ignore how Brett and Aleks look at him.

"Well, there. Happy ?" He says, because there's nothing more, really !

"Can you put your hair down ?" Brett is curious, never really saw him without that bun.

James hesitates, because he knows people like it, but it's way too warm to keep your hair down, even more when you are about to fuck you bro with your coach, for fuck sakes ! But despites it all he does it, looking upset while doing so, almost complaining but keeping quiet against all odds. Finaly he throws the elastic at Brett, as a "See ?!" but Brett doesn't react to that in the slightest, he loves James face a bit too much to look at anything else.

"James, you beautiful fuck" Aleks says, because even if he's upside down, he loves his bro, dearly. "I'm glad I'm yours but I'm sure there's more people in line wanting to poke you, you know ?"

"Shut the fuck up, Aleks." He doesn't want to hear that, trying not to put his hair behind his ear because that's not a bro thing, not a sport thing.

"Make me, it's not like I can really defend myself." James fell right into his trap, he knows it at the second Aleks laughs in waves. 

"Jesus Christ, Aleks !"


	3. What if you want to be a hoe for your coach ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in this bro and hoe universe, where James gets more aware of his attraction, Aleks just loves being loved and where Brett gets under their skin for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting longer and uh...lets say it, it'll turn into porn my guys. Not on this chapter, but the next i s. I'm just loving those bros, hope it's the same for you !

James learned how to love the lake in another way than just coming with the team and getting drunk. He learned how to take alone times with Aleks. Yeah it isn't that much of a romantic thing either, but it's really getting close to it. 

Most of the time, he just parks his car and gives Aleks a meaningful look. It turns the blond's pupils into big black holes as he leans into James, barely giving him the time to adjust the seat. There's a lot of kisses now, Aleks is really hungry about it and James doesn't dislike it in the slightest, he loves Aleks' little sounds that he never really heard before.

Aleks doesn't say much about how James obviously likes having him alone and more often. One day someone will find out but he doesn't care as he hops on James' lap. He knocks his empty soda's can but James doesn't care either, touching him, loving to play with Aleks' silver necklace he bought him some times ago.

"My parents aren't home this week..." He starts, low, promising as Aleks is already out of breath. "Maybe you can stay with me ?" 

Aleks stops, gives a breathy laugh as he seems a bit startled by the proposition. He caresses James' neck lovingly as he considers.

He knows James' house, as a party member. He never went when nobody else was, never even went to James' bedroom ! As he bites his lower lip in a false thinking, James trails his fingers on his back, under his jacket and shirt.

"I'll let you smoke in the house, and if my nosy neighbor tries to spy on us, I'll put a wig on you and fuck you against the living room's window."

As Aleks almost chokes on his saliva, James laughs. It's pure, beautiful, and just for that Aleks might say yes to that fucked up thing, really. Fuck, who is he kidding ? He'd do pretty much everything for James.

"Let me ditch Cindy real quick and I'll be yours." He just says, trying to forget the neighbor.

"What, she wanted to see you again ?" James tries not to sound jealous, of both.

"Yeah, she wanted a new dress and take me along at the mall. You know, that small shop at the end of the first floor ?"

"Yeah, yeah. I think every guy of the team knows about both that shop and Cindy in it."

It's Aleks' turn to laugh. Sure, she loves that place. Just like Aleks loves the locker room for close reasons. Thinking about the locker room, he thinks of coach Hundley. He also said he'd get by his house one evening. 

"I also wanted to see Brett." He talks slowly, because he still isn't too sure about James' view on Brett. Sometimes it seems good and sometimes it seems like James is pissed off by the man. "Quickly," He ads.

"Quickly," James snorts, licking Aleks' throat without any warning. "what does that mean ?"

"I don't really know ?" He sighs, loving James' attention more than the whole conversation. "Sometimes it's one thing, sometimes it's the whole deal, you know ?" He feels like he has to say it. "But for you I'll make it quick. If it's okay ?"

James' pride gets flattered, because Aleks is loyal and so good to him. He does his things on the side but just one snap of fingers and he's ditching (or almost) all of his plans for him. It feels good, just as good as feeling the blond's pulse against his tongue. 

He hums, pushing Aleks a bit against the steering wheel, taking the advantage. It might hurts a bit but Aleks doesn't complain. He just huffs slightly but does anything for James to have access to his throat. Sometimes, James has to go deep in his brain to tell himself not to leave marks on that soft milky skin, really.

"What if I invite coach Hundley one evening ? You'd like that ?" His breath is warm against Aleks' skin, his beard tickling, but it's nowhere near the sensations his sentence does to Aleks' tummy.

"You'd do that ?" A moan escapes his mouth before he stops it. "Really ?"

James pushes Aleks harder, and it's more than likely uncomfortable and painful now, but he says nothing but a soft whine, his hand making a fist in James' hair. 

"I know what I'm asking, Aleks." A hand goes to Aleks' throat, slowly, not giving any pressure but just being here to make him know there might be soon. "Now I don't want to hear from your mouth that I'm being selfish ever again, okay ?"

Aleks has no clue of when he said such things, possibly when he was a bit jealous on a drunk day. It happens when James thinks two beautiful girls are better than him to spend his night. His answer is just a nod and a gasp when he's rewarded by a kiss and a slight pressure. 

"Lets go now, there's a lot of rooms to my mansion and not that much time."

You can hear his smile, but Aleks feels it too against his lips as he gives one back, slowly moving to get back to his seat. He's stopped by a strong hold on his arms. He turns to James to ask what's going on and there's a spark in his eyes.

"Stay like that, there's no cop at this hour and everyone is at the SP7's party."

"You...You are sure you can see and drive like that ?" Aleks wonders, trying not to get the steering wheel to dig further into his back.

James shrugs and turns the ignition.

"Lets try."

-

And try is the word, because James manages driving at first, but to get back from the lake means taking the road through the woods. It's dark, and having someone that just takes your attention away isn't good. 

Well, it is good, that's the problem. Aleks tries to soothe his nerves by focusing on James, which should be good if James wasn't giving up on the road to focus back on his sweet bro.

They both realize it too late, the car going out of the road and finishing its small course into a tree. Aleks almost crushed James' face against his torso and James almost strangled him ! And if the car doesn't move anymore, neither are they, tangled into each others, scared even if it wasn't violent.

It's James who breaks the silent first, taking the key out of the contact of the car to shut the stupid pitchy sound.

"You okay ?" He touches Aleks' back, afraid that it might have hurted here but Aleks whispers that he's fine, trying to calm himself.

Soon after he moves, delivering himself from James' embrace. He looks at the tree and the only light of the car that shows dark woods. It's too late to go back on foot.

"What...Are we doing about this ?" He asks, still a bit stiff but trying to play it cool.

"I don't know." James is honest, car business isn't his forte, and with his parents out of town, it's a problem.

"I can call Brett ?" Aleks asked the man to help him with his car a while back.

"I guess you can do that." James just doesn't care right now, leaving his car to look at the damage.

He closes the door because it's just a little cold outside and Aleks might be sick from it, he's a sweaty boy after all. James laughs at what they have done and just regrets that the ending killed the mood, but he kind of deserved it.

As he looks at Aleks talking on his phone, he thinks about which car he'll get next. He tries not to think like a sugar daddy but can't help to think about giving this one (once it's repaired) to Aleks. That's not something Brett can do for him, right ?

He shakes his head, trying to stop thinking that way, both about how he's trying to buy Aleks and fight against Brett. Seriously, it's not cool.

The subject is dropped back into his head when Aleks pokes his head out of the car to say that Brett is on his way. Maybe if he plays his cards well, Brett could be his chauffeur for the week ?

\--

When Brett arrives, Aleks is smoking on the car's roof and James is engraving a stupid dog on the tree. They aren't really that excited to see him with his box car, but it'll be enough. Nobody else came that way in the meantime.

"Well, that car seems ruined." Brett says, sounding tired and disappointed but also not giving a real shit about the car's state as he puts a warm hand on Aleks' naked anckle.

"You still feel okay ? No pain whatsoever ?" He sounds so caring suddenly it makes James rolls his eyes.

"We're fine, don't worry" Aleks leans, giving a noisy kiss to prove his point to him, making it a bit too long for James' taste but he says nothing.

He walks towards Brett's car and gets inside without waiting nor asking, trying to ignore how Aleks lovingly lets himself be taken down the car's roof by Brett's muscular arms. These two are disgusting, really. He looks as they talk a little, being all touchy and sweet.

"It's getting late !" He decides to yell, because it's not how he wanted his night to go. Just for that he'll pass the first class of the morning.

"You leave the car here ?" Brett wonders before he realizes that he's talking to James Wilson, the richest kid around. "I mean, whatever." 

They get in the car and James notes to check on it and ask to someone of the team to get it for him tomorrow. He has other things to think about right now, like why not trying to get both Brett and Aleks in his house tonight, right ?

From the back of the tiny car, he observes. Aleks is quiet but glad to answer whenever Brett asks him something, he's still a little under the mess or what real mess it could have been. Brett just sounds like Brett, a bit tired and cynical but yet caring. It's only when they finaly drive on regular roads that James gets a look from him.

Brett is looking at him in the rearview mirror, not angry about anything, just looking, checking. He says nothing but drives carefully and looks at him whenever they stop at a sign or red light.

Aleks gives all the details to go to the Wilson's house, saying that he'll stay for the night with him before Brett takes a turn to drive him home. Then Brett's look intensifies.

"Your parents aren't home, you invite Aleks for a week and you call me for you car ? Should I read more into this ?" He sounds bored about it but both Aleks and James can read through it.

"It was Aleks' idea to call you, not mine. But you are welcome to stop for a drink, the bar isn't locked." James plays the same game, he's much better at the looking-bored part.

"I'm not going to park my car in front of the Wilson's mansion while your parents aren't home or I'll be burned at a stake in the hour."

"Oh, coach. Do you think I'm that dumb ? I have a private garage, how do you think I slept with the mayor's daughter after the forth of july ?" 

"You what ?!"

James and Aleks laugh at that, because of course James would do that. Fuck, even Aleks was invited after and got a turn. Well, she ditched them both after that day, but that was still a record to date.

"So, coach, is that a deal ?" James seems casual, looking through his phone, eyebrows raised.

"What am I going to do ?" Brett has a pained laugh, hesitating. "Yeah, okay. Not like I have anything better to do anyways."

Aleks gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, something that, again, makes James rolls his eyes. They turn into his street and quickly James opens the automatic's gate and garage's door. For a car as tiny as coach's one, it's easy to fit into the giant garage despites the two luxurious ones already parked.

The first one to get down of the car is Aleks, stretching and groaning as he cracks his joints, as if the ride was painful in that little box car. Brett says nothing, looking around, a bit nervous about the luxury and the situation he got himself into.

James on the other hand is beaming now, in his element.

He invites them to follow him, walking fast into big and shiny rooms. It's a big place, Brett realizes, seemingly bigger from the inside than what he thought it was. He's sure that the fucking house's entry is bigger than his whole place !

As he looks everywhere, James just pushes a button that closes all the blinds, grinning as he turns on music and takes bottles in the bar. He puts one in front of Brett as Aleks is looking in a fridge for more things. He's familiar with the fridge, it's full of energetic drinks and fruit juice.

"What should we drink ?" He asks, clearly not decided on something. 

A hand goes to his side, a chin on his shoulder. There's a low groan bubbling in James' chest proving that he's far from done for the night. With his free hand he takes a bottle of orange juice and goes back to the bar where Brett took a seat.

"I think we should celebrate. The fact that you two are at my home, at the same time." He seems confident about it, ignoring the look from Brett clearly not that fan of the alcohol situation.

"Just one drink then." Aleks is playing a safe card, he's never one to push away alcohol, but he's also a good boy for his coach. Despites that fact, he pulls a cigarette out of his pocket, keeping it between his lips without lighting it. "Bro, where's the..."

James doesn't break his gaze with Brett while touching under the bar to get what Aleks needs. He knows coach isn't for the alcohol and players, and even less about the cigarette thing, but Aleks is a smoker and they both know it.

"Tonight is your night, bro." He says, soft, lighting the cigarette for him after finaly looking somewhere else.

Aleks smiles and thanks him, taking a big whiff before letting the smoke dies slowly out of his lips. Brett hisses and takes control of the drinks, preparing them soft and simple cocktails. James doesn't say a word when he sees a bit more alcohol being poured into his coach's glass. He probably needs it to dull his mind.

"Anything to eat ? I'm starving, haven't ate anything after training." Aleks holds his stomach, trying not to make it like he's taking advantage but doing it anyways.

James gives another smile, his hand brushing the soft belly of Aleks in a way that's more intimate than anything, making Aleks misses a beat.

"What do you want ? I can call for anything." James himself is hightly aware that he's showing off to Brett, proving that he can give more to Aleks.

"Nothing in the kitchen ?" Aleks' voice is low, nervous as his muscles contracts a little under James' touch.

There's a low hum from James who turns around and drinks his glass in one shot. Brett already emptied his and Aleks grabs his as James walks towards the kitchen. 

It's even shinier here, almost uncomfortable. It's not as nice and cozy as the inside of a car after the sunset looking at a lake, nor the locker room weird proximity, not Brett's sweet and warming living room. It's just...Too much ?

"You can take whatever you want," James explains, taking a big tray from a counter. "And we'll head up to my bedroom." 

It's not that much that he wants to get them here more than he likes his own world and be safe here. Even if the whole house is his at the moment, it's not really his place nor taste or anything. So the next ten minutes is just him throwing shit on the counters from cupboards and having the others take what they want.

As Aleks makes himself a sandwish, the two others end making a silent duel again. Well, it's mostly James, Brett isn't trying to do anything else but hold his positions. If the blond is oblivious to it at first and takes a big bite of his meal, he stops munching on it as he takes a look up, frowning a little.

"What are you doing ?" He's glad he managed not to spit food.

"Nothing." Brett wants it to be done, really. He's ready to take the tray and go somewhere else but James isn't about it.

"Would you kiss me if I asked you to ?" He says, like he's asking for a fight.

Aleks takes another bite of his sandwish, looking at them in silence. Brett just raises his brows and shrugs, sure. It's not like he's not doing it with Aleks already. It's just that Aleks is more pleasing than James.

"Would you go on your knees, too ?" James loves these games. Loves testing loyalty. But Brett isn't supposed to be loyal to him. Yet.

"Well, depends if you'd do the same for me." Brett just answers, picking grape, carelessly.

"I proved that already. More or less."

"More or less, huh." He holds the tray, somehow forcing James to move and show them the way to his bedroom.

James obliges, walking past them in a slow pace. Aleks follows, trying to hide his smile to James as Brett gives him one in return. They are both against James, without even wanting to be. He's just a difficult person to be with, you have to be under his skin to really, really get him.

"But-" James starts, not looking behind him. "What would it take for me to get you on your knees ?" 

"Are you really asking ?" As if. It's not that Brett doesn't want to do it, it's because James is being a little spoiled kid. "I'll do it when I want, if I want. I tend to be nice to good boys. And from what I know, you are not one."

"Fair enough." James mumbles, but he's still thinking, taking stairs and leading them to his private world.

"You know, James" Aleks just jumps in the conversation, because that's a subject he masters. "There's no shame or anything in trying out. Like, nobody here will talk about it."

"Aleks, what the fuck are you saying ?" James sounds a bit annoyed, trying to dismiss him, his hand on his door handle, not opening.

"I mean...Maybe you should try everything." He shrugs, because he sees how Brett and him are both challenging each others and how James always looked at coach in THAT way, the same he himself does.

"Aleks, you are a bitch, you like it, I don't. I'm not like that." James says his words slowly, clearly, like a threat.

"Whatever bro, I'm just saying that...It's a possibility. Doesn't make you less of a bro. Right ?"

Right. Aleks is still a bro despites being a hoe that seeks attention all the time from anyone. But still, it's not James' deal, right ? He's a leader ! But at the same time, Aleks is also really loved by girls, he's not just a regular hoe. Fuck this shit.

"Anyways, here's my room." He changes the subject, and they don't try to get him on it again, too busy looking at his special place. It's not too light nor dark, but it's comfy, full of memories. It's a bit messy but that's just how James is, really.

___

There's a big and mostly unused desk, but no one sits there. Nobody goes on James' queen sized bed either, no. Aleks just sits on the carpet, between the big TV and the couch. Brett takes place on the couch and puts the tray at Aleks' feet and James just hesitates.

His place should be on the couch, but he also wants to be close to Aleks. He's thinking too much, really. As the two others don't really care about him and keep eating, he just decides to sits against the couch, on the carpet.

He tries not to think about how close he is to Brett's thighs, how small he is next to him. He looks up just a second and meets the coach's eyes, wrinkled with a soft smile. Of course James looks away as fast as possible, embarassed and yet...

Yet there's a rough hand touching his chin, brushing a thumb against his bottom lip. It's so carreful and sweet, James doesn't really know what to do with the sensations he's overflowed with. He can't control a shiver, can't control his lips trembling. His face is guided towards Brett's body, and the man leans, kissing his forehead with wet lips.

"Thank for the meal. I don't think I'll stay much longer."

He stands and Aleks puts his apple down, clearly not satisfied by that announcement. He moves until his shoulder bumps into Brett's legs, almost grabbing them and forcing him to stay or drag him.

"We just arrived, can't you stay a little bit longer ?"

James nods, he doesn't want to open the gates anyways, and Brett can't force him. He thinks about it, about how he can make him stay and not possibly walk out and climbs the fucking fence (well, perhaps the possibility of having the cops called on his ass would be enough).

"Hey, I like you guys, you are great players, sweet and all, but I'm not a third wheel. I can wait my turn, enjoy having that house for yourselves, okay ?" 

It's James' turn to stand, playing on his height. He's a bit taller than Brett even if the man could just punch him or throw him out of the way. 

"You know, I have video games, a little cinema's room...Even a gym room downstairs. There plenty to do." He's trying to keep Brett in his house, he's not thinking about Aleks' need right now. "I can even try being good."

"Why ?" Brett is geniunely asking, a hand caressing Aleks' face, trying to get him away from his legs.

"I don't know. You just got here, try to enjoy your stay. I want to be a good host, you know." He really tries to play it cool, like it's no big deal, but he feels the burning looks on him from both Aleks and Brett. 

"Are you trying to say that you, James Wilson, would try to be a good boy ? You only are a good boy for your mom." Brett likes to tease, because it's also his job to see how far his team can go.

"Listen, I don't know what I'm doing. But you are here already, so it's good. Because it's not like I'm ever going to invite you alone." He almost barks it, like a tiny and fluffy dog feeling threatened. It's not impressive to the duo.

"It's fine, buddy. I'm glad you are trying." But then he looks around, wondering. "But how are we supposed to do, exactly ?"

James is silent, not knowing what to say, not having a clue of what Brett is asking. So Aleks gets to his rescue, also standing, slidding against Brett all the way up, giving himself a sweet spot between the two others. He's safe and warm in here, just like he loves.

"I'll teach you what I know." He kicks slightly his gym's bag that he takes everywhere. "I have all we need. You just...Need to trust me."

There's yet another look between the three of them, mostly James being confused and nervous against the trust and love of Aleks and the simple nod and support of Brett.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but yeah, sure. I mean, you know what you are doing most of the time, so..."

Aleks decides to take the lead, smirking with that proud smile of his. He pats Brett's chest and shows him the couch, kind of telling him to sit and wait like he made him do a lot. Then he grabs his bag and James' arm. Leaving for another room where Aleks can explain calmly.

And boy, that wait is worth it.

-

Sure James yelled a lot, nonsence, embarassement, but it was nothing Aleks never experimented before, so he kept calm and explained, showed him. He even found a way to calm him by saying that he was here for him, that he'd repay him (even if he's sure that will not be a fail, at all, can't be, no way).

Really, Brett laughed a lot by himself hearing James' loud voice through the walls. He knows how he is, even if he knows him less than Aleks does. But then it goes quieter and quieter, until there's no voices but footsteps.

James is pushed inside the room by Aleks. His hair are down and his face is red as a lobster, arms crossed, wearing only his boxer and a shirt. He's breathtaking, really. Aleks is beaming next to him, shirtless and with his hands not leaving the other's skin, clearly proud and loving.

"I don't think I can do it." James says, trying to walk back but being stopped by Aleks who closes the door with his foot.

"It's okay, allow me to go first, then." There's a kiss, a simple and nice kiss on James' shoulder. "You can still think about it while you...both of you, take turn with me. I'm not gonna lie, last time is still fresh in my head and I want to make this right !" He sounds just as excited as if a match was just announced. 

He jumps on the bed, spreading and trying to take all the place, without success. One finger movement and he gets James on the bed too, slow but trying to get his mind free of that weird stuff they've done just before.

"Brett ?" Aleks calls, looking at the man not moving from his spot.

"I'm fine for now, enjoying the show."

_____

The show gets on, as James is on all four above Aleks, his face a bit hidden by all of his flowy hair. Aleks touches his own skin with his fingertips, trying to make James shivers at the sight, knowing how he can get just with it. When James' pupils get larger, Aleks smirks and moves. 

Really, Aleks is an expert at this, moving like a snake, making himself meet James instead of the other way, arching his body. Their breath get faster, heavier as Aleks makes that strange dance, doing everything as James just stays in place and appreciates, eyes fluttering open and close.

"You're gorgeous, James." Aleks feels himself comfortable enough to say it, because of the setting, because of what they've just done in the other room. "fucking gorgeous"

James doesn't know what to say about that confession, but his body knows what to do. He pins Aleks down, doing his best to apply a good amount of pressure to his groin, making him whines. Aleks is better with nonsensical words, looking pretty. And so to make him keep quiet, James moves again, taking off the belt of the blond's jean in an angry move, making the blond moves like he's not in the same team as him, like he's weaker.

God, Aleks loves that, being bossed around, when James is rough and strong like that. He doesn't shiver when his pants and boxer is taken off him, but he does when James trails his hand up from his feet to his tighs.

"Open your legs for me, Aleks." 

His voice is...The Lords' voice incarnate, of course Aleks obeys, hooking his heels on James' sides. That's so strange how he can flirt with a ton of people and play the big macho seducer when he just looses his mind with few words from James or even just a look from him or Brett. 

Talking about Brett, Aleks hears him clears his throat, enjoying the view and feeling the warmth of it. It's almost like the last time they were together, after the failed attempt of bringing them both to him. The coach slowly takes his jacket off as James looks up and smiles at him before bitting down Aleks' neck, rolling his hips against his as a tease.

"James-"

"Shh..."

"James, please- I want you both, please let me have you both." It's a plea, his eyes are closed, mouth hanging open, already lost in the idea, knowing that there's a big chance that he'll get what he wants this time.

"Mmmh...What a needy little slut, Aleksandr..." James whispers against his skin, licking the forming sweat from here.

"Please- Please, I'll be good."

"I know, you're the best." The deal is sealed by a kiss, slow and deep before James decides to give some peace to his blond bro and looks at Brett. "What are you doing ? He's waiting."


	4. What if you want both ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really NSFW, but it has feelings too my guys.

Brett frowns, it's not that he doesn't want to join the duo (he would love to, in fact) but he believes it’s not going to be any fun for Aleks, stressful, dangerous, not in his abilities (even if he has a lot of these). 

“I don’t think it’s safe, Aleks.”

But then Aleks is all whiny like a spoiled kid (he probably learnt how to do it with so much time spent with James).

“Dude, guys, I know how to do it, I’ve done it before ! Remember that match against our big rival team ? It seemed easier than usual, right ?” James and Brett aren’t on the same line as him, wondering where that story goes. “Well, I made a deal with their captain. He was looking at me, I said “hey, wanna fuck me ?” he said yeah, and well, who am I to go against that, I mean…” 

He’s ranting a bit now, and the two others are just stuck in time listening to him babbling. They can guess where this is going, but Aleks can sometimes go far away from the simple point.

“The thing is, I had to fuck him and his second in command. I think it’s his boyfriend or something. I don’t really know. I just agreed to it if they let us won, and they asked for something specific..That thing I’m explaining right now. I got double dicked.”

There's a second of silence. Aleks is waiting, heart pounding in his chest as the two others are deep in their thoughts. Suddenly James gets loud, startling Aleks for a second.

“What ?! That match was rigged ?!” James is more unbelieving about that rigged story than Aleks taking two dicks, in all honesty.

“I just had fun and used it for our own good, we won some sweet shit, right ? They had nothing to loose ! Anyways. I’m saying, please just do it, I want you both, not stupid nobodies that kept telling me how much of a slut I was.”

“When was it ?” Brett asks, suddenly curious, because it wasn’t right before the match, couldn’t be, Aleks would not have been able to play.

“Uh, a weekend or so before the match, I had to take the bus and go to their shitty city.”

James thinks about it, tries to remind about the events but can’t even if he was at gunpoint. Aleks probably made up some lies and he fell right into it. It’s not like they don’t do it all the time anyways.

“I’m still not convinced you can just...Take us like that, they probably had small dicks, we’re going to hurt you…” He sounds caring but at the same time it feels self congratulating, really.

“James, I can tell you that they weren’t small.”

“Jeez, dude ! But I don’t want to break the mood if it suddenly hurts. Like, you need preparation for that kinda shit, right ?” It’s the first time James really worries about the process before the act. Thanks to Aleks explaining most of the things to him not even an hour prior.

“Trust mee” Aleks complains, making a small fit like he has any right in this position.

“No, Aleks. But we can do something else ?” This time Brett sounds closer, way too close without Aleks even realizing that he moved. Damn that man.

Well, if he’s not going to be DP, he might as well take whatever they have to offer. So he smiles, extending an arm to touch Brett’s thigh, changing his attitude to his nice boy’s one.

“What do you think about...” He starts, bitting his lower lips to add some points to his attitude.

“About what?” James cuts him off, giving him a look just like Brett was, still skeptical, but that didn’t deter aleks from keeping his facade up. 

Aleks takes another breath before talking again, still smiling, a glimmer in his eyes. “I was going to say, what if one of you, you know, face fucked me while the other did stuff with my ass?” 

The whole room went silent, not a bad silence, just a pondering silence. Aleks was impaitent with waiting for their answers, but didn’t change his expression or say anything, knowing waiting would be better. It's always better.

Brett gives an uncertain look to James, wanting him to give his input first since he definetly knows more about Aleks. Thanksfully James takes the hint and he looks back to Aleks before simply says “don’t you have a terrible gag reflex?” 

Aleks says nothing, just pushes James away in one quick motion, extending his arm to pick up his phone. That action makes Brett and James looks at eachother, then back to Aleks, and before they could say anything, Aleks showed them one finger.

"Give me a second"

He looks focused on his screen before he puts it down, proceeding to clench one of his hands while putting the other into his mouth. It's a matter of seconds before he takes it out and says "it works !"

To which he got a synchronized response from both Brett and James saying “What works?”

"I looked up how to stop my gag reflex, turns out its actually pretty easy."

Both James and Brett’s jaws dropped in realisation and curiosity, not caring enough to ask, just being amazed that he did, well THAT.

James didn’t think it should be that easy even though he did just watch Aleks practically shove his fingers down his own throat. They watched Aleks do it again, him testing himself. James thought to himself "huh, so it is true" not letting the words escape his mouth, still amazed, thinking about the many times aleks has choked on something from his bad gag reflex. Hell, that even pretty much ruined the mood the first time they were all three in the same bed !

Aleks gets all loud and excited, breaking the silence “So we can do this now! I swear I’ll be fine!”

James wants to take his word for it but just asks “Are you sure?” in an unwavering voice and Aleks nods at him, certain.

The players look towards their coach, awaiting approval and they recieves a sigh and a nod. Even if Brett is happy about this outcome, he's not going to let it show. But it's fine, Aleks seems excited for the both of them, his body language being obvious.

He threw his head on the bed, lying back and crooking one finger.

"Dont just stand there, come over here”

As Brett came closer to the bed, he took a pensive stance, looking at Aleks just sprayed on the bed, not planning on doing any efforts. 

“I have one more question.”

James looked up to him, because what else to you need to know from someone wanting to get fucked on each end ? At that rate he’ll bore Aleks to death, that’s why Brett is a lone guy and they are having tons of fun.

As Aleks kept silent and James pretty much ignored the fact that he somehow was invited to say something about it, Brett cleared his throat, arms crossed, making him even larger.

“Who does what ?”

Fair enough question, really. James is still above Aleks, looking down to him and especially his lips. He has a thing for those, loves making him shut up. But with that new trick of his, it might be even better now, he can imagine him swallowing and making those dirty noises. God, he likes that so much.

“The mouth.” He says, eyes looking even past Aleks, lost in his mind full of dirty images of him fucking his mouth.

When Aleks smirks, turning his lips up, it just confirms his choice. So be it. Brett gets enough dirty mouth action anyways. Coach likes his Aleks dirty, but not uncomfortable. He’s also a gentleman and will leave that sweet spot to James. He’ll get to it soon enough.

Aleks giggles as Brett grabs him under his arms, pulling him a bit so his head just hangs at the mattress. For a second the strong man kneels and kisses his sweet boy before standing again and opening his belt. 

That simple motion stops James from moving, because that’s just something he’s not yet used to. Seeing coach with his pants open, taking his shirt over his head, showing that fucking perfect body...Well, James isn’t blind nor senseless, he likes it.

“James ?” Brett mocks him because he’s starring. His tone is not cruel, he's really more amused than anything. He just shows him that he would love to get on the bed, where he’d belong for the next unknown amount of time.

James nods and looks down again, now having Aleks’ junk under his face. It’s a novelty too, somehow. But he’s not going to do anything with it, moving away much to Aleks’ disappointement.

They trade place, then. James mindlessly moving his hair around as he watches Brett takes place between Aleks’ legs like he belongs here. Fuck, their skin are so good together, in contrast of every aspect, so good. James shakes his head and meets Aleks’ eyes, shiny, impatient and full of stars. He’s on his back, looking casual, ignoring how Brett is taking a pillow to put under his hips. 

No, Aleks is focused on James at the moment, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, obscene. Perfect.

“I swear, Aleksandr, if you keep doing that kind of thing I’m going to kill you with my dick.”

“I that a promise ?” He wiggles his eyebrows, playful.

There’s a slap from Brett on Aleks’ thigh as a “quit joking around.” Aleks snickers, going back to his tease as opening his mouth, trying to get an angle before he even knows how James will like it. James almost wants to stab him without any warning, but he likes the first moment too much. It's like touching heaven with your dick, really.

“Are we ready ? Brett, tell me we’re ready.” James doesn’t even look at Brett when he asks, because all he can see now is that mouth and tongue and that smile that he wants to erase.

“Mmmh, yeah, Aleks was kind enough to prepare himself, I don’t see any reasons not to move now.” He sounds so calm, not like he’s going to share Aleks with a team’s captain, HIS team’s captain !

“Aleks, ready ?” He never usually asks this, never. The first time they fucked, yeah sure, but never after.

“Ready to be like a pork on a roasting spike.” 

James makes a face at that, mumbling a “god shut up” as Brett laughs and moves a little, lining himself without more words. As Aleks opens his mouth at the sensation, James just takes the call to ring the doorbell.

Aleks barely keeps sane enough to remember the trick with his thumb, doing so in a jump of fear that dissolves as soon as it arrived. He hums, content of his position and situation, his voice going right to James' dick who tries not to grunt in return.

James is used to him on his knees, trying to do his best and gagging again and again, messy and pleading with his eyes. This is new, this is good. He slowly reaches to Aleks' shoulder, carressing the skin as the appreciation he can't yet voice.

Brett, on the other hand, is gone, slow and deep. His eyes are closed but he maps Aleks with his hands, clearly enjoying the fact that he doesn't have to rush it. It's just however he wants, and dear god he wants him slowly.

Seconds go by like an eternity, only rythmed by Aleks' heavy breathing, occasional groans and wet noises. It's another realm, something to damn your soul for (and the three of them sold theirs long ago).

At one point, Brett exhales loudly and shakily, like he held his breath for too long, afraid to miss something if he wasn't. He rolls his hips a little, making Aleks squirms and arches. The strong and rough hands trails up on the pale skin, meeting James' long fingers.

James has blurry eyes, his mouth agape but he takes the offered hands, accepts being slighty pulled towards Brett, ignoring that he goes a bit deeper into Aleks who arches a little more at that. They meet with a kiss, James gasping into it and wanting them to keep that strange pyramidal shape, like it means something better than the holy trinity itself. He loves it here, never felt better and safer, confident and loved.

His moment is broken when Aleks ends his finger trick to make him understand that he needs air, gagging at the moment his hands slap against James' thighs. He coughs, not saying anything, just collecting air as James shushes him. His hands framing the blond's face as a way to excuse himself for being so careless, trying not to shiver and go back in his mouth to feel those blessed sensations again.

When he's back to some normal rythm, Aleks nods for James to resume what he was doing. Not one to deny such a thing, James puts his junk back in his mouth. Aleks starts humming around him, making James produce a soft moan, rewarding the sensation by rubbing his hands through his bleached hair. He loves his hair, so unusually soft and perfect for grabbing to keep Aleks in place.

Brett takes the cue to reaches up Aleks chest and plays with his nipples softly. Aleks lets out a loud moan around James cock, thankfully not gagging that time. James still isn't entirely sure if he should thrust harder into Aleks warm mouth, this thought brushed off when Aleks reached up the hand he wasnt using and started stroking what of James cock he couldnt fit in his mouth. 

Brett starts tracing the tattoos on Aleks chest, still not over the fact that he has so many at his age and how he could even afford them. James probably paid for them for him and he could bet on the fact that James had a thing for tattoos.

Oh, he's so right about it.

Before he was in their lives, Aleks always looked at James' tattoos with envy and wonders. He loved them a lot and wanted a few on his own. James couldn't be happier when he even heard the littlest mention of Aleks wanting ink on his skin. Of course he took money from his parents, he got all he wanted, and he started pushing Aleks around. Jokingly as a "It's a team thing, you are my second after all, you deserve a gift !". Aleks couldn't be happier to get a free tattoos and started nicely with a symbol on his calf, nothing too fancy. 

He went with James one night after perhaps too many beers, but he had his idea on paper and asked the artist about the whole process, excited. James just kept bugging him while he got tattooed, sending texts to random people while everything was arranged and done. But it was a good thing that Aleks was too busy fixing the needle with his eyes, so he couldn't see how James was looking at him, and the work being done. 

If Aleks was lighty turned on by the pain, James definitly was turned on by the tattoo on that pale and soft skin. He loved the art by itself and the fact that he paid for Aleks to be marked. Like a pride thing. He got many of their team players to the tattoo parlor, but not nearly as a personnal thing as it was for Aleks.

At that time Aleks was looking so young and fragile, not the bro he is today, strong and able to stand for himself. He was thin and cute, a fast runner but so much of a sweet twink. James couldn't be more drunk with pride when Aleks decided to ask for a chest piece and sleeves. The designs were so different from his own, the colors too, but it was beautiful on him, it transformed him like a caterpillar becoming a fucking canva butterfly or something. The more Aleks got, the more James wanted to scratch his raw skin when his seances were finished, wanting to admire the work, the art, and the canva itself.

Really, Brett is right, and as he kept tracing Aleks' tattoos, he missed how James looked at them too. 

The team's captain shook his head and went back to his current situation. He started rubbing Aleks shoulders and neck softly with his hands, just whispering about how much of a good boy he is for him and sweet nothings, making Aleks moans, always so warm to appreciation.

Brett decided it was time to start picking up the pace, leaning down and kissing around aleks chest before leaning himself back up and rolling his hips a few times faster while he rubbed circles into aleks thighs. 

Convincing them to do this may have been a stressful fight, but Aleks sure is in heaven right now.

Everything Aleks does is always worth it in the long run. The man had his ways even if no one could realize them most of the time. Some times James saw through aleks playing the good boy, but rarely ever called him out on it. He liked it when Aleks was being a good boy for him and didnt want to stop that.

James looks up from Aleks and sees Brett adjusting his positon and god did his muscles rippling in the moon's light look gorgeous. The pale light contrasting perfectly with the darker tones on his body. Aleks was trying to arch his hips up even more than what he was getting with the pillow under them, but Brett put a strong hand down on him below his belly button to keep him in place and for some reason James really liked the sight of that. He wanted to kiss Brett and tell him he was doing a good job, so used to praising Aleks lately. He felt obligated to but Brett wasnt the one pleasuring him and he didnt want to make it weird.

Aleks is now nearly writhing under them both, loving every second of attention that he is able to soak up from them both at once. But he still wants more, wanting to touch himself, not liking the lack of attention his dick is getting. Sadly he isn't capable with the position he's in, both hands busy at the same time.

He contemplates using the hand keeping himself from gagging, but that can't end well. He moans onto James' dick in a higher pitch, trying to send a signal for him to do something about his current problem. 

Unfortunately James doesn't get it, but Brett does. He moves the hand he had on Aleks' stomach down and teases the top of it for a moment. The gesture is too soft and good for Aleks who doesn't know how much longer he can take it. This might just be the best day of his life, lost in sensations, pleasure and safeness altogether. If he wasn't so busy, he'd take a time to appreciate how lucky he is to be in this situation.

If Brett loves how satisfied Aleks seems to be, he's a bit at lost himself for missing the feeling of having his hand on Aleks stomach. The flesh there is so soft, he has just the right amount of softness that brett loves. Really, there's goodness in grabbing that flesh and hold it. He loves looking at it too. Aleks body is perfect to Brett in every way even if aleks doesn't think so about himself. Brett picks up the pace a little bit more and aleks seems to follow it, so he keeps it. 

Aleks groaned a lot before he started slapping james thighs with his hands, pushing him away a bit. James takes the hint this time, giving him the freedom of his mouth. Right when he's out of it, Aleks moans loudly and comes all over his and Brett's stomach. His face is contorted with pleasure, yet so lax, spent.

Brett speeds up at the sight, coming just a few seconds later as James just looks. It's only when he feels his mind coming back to his body that he resumes stroking himself, finishing half a minute later, cums in Aleks hair and on his face. James knew he was going to get shit about that later if Aleks didnt start yelling within the next minute but instead the blond just sighed and reached his arm up, trying to smear off what he could.

The rooms vibe had died down a bit now and everyone is just heaving and catching their breath, collecting their thought at the same time. Especially Aleks who deserves to do that more than the rest of them at the moment. Brett pulls out a minute later and lies down next to his favorite boy on the bed and Aleks debated on cuddling him even though he did have some of James' cum smeared on his damn face. 

James just sat on the edge of the bed, a bit too quickly, making Aleks jumps just a little as his head was still hanging off of it. He is too lazy to fix his position even if he feels the dizziness coming to him. They slowly calms down, silence falling softly like a blanket, until James starts shaking a little, laughing without a sound at first and then giggling crescendo.

"What's so funny ?" Aleks asks, really already on the sleep page, eyes closed. He barely moves his hand to slap it on James' thigh.

"I can't believe what I've just done." James wheezes, holding his stomach.

He keeps the details for himself but just the fact that he took his sweet bro and coach in his bedroom, fed them and proceeded to fuck on his bed is a lot to take in. He turns a little to look at Brett having a proud smile and Aleks looking just used and tired to perfection. But the cum on Aleks' face makes him burst in laugh again, using his palm to get rid of some of it, but only making it worst.

"Duude," Aleks sounds so tired, not opening his eyes but frowning his brows, knowing fully what's on his face, and how it begins to dry. "I don't like shit on my face, ew"

James hums, approving of this. He knows well that Aleks hates it, and it's a bit of his fault too. Really, James made it clear when they first fooled around that he would not tolerate jizz in his car or on his clothes. Aleks being a good boy (and not wanting anything unwanted on his face) always cleaned like a pro. 

Brett moves a little, calling on his strength to not just lay down for a while. He kisses Aleks, and that vision gives an electric shock to James' whole body. Brett is able to taste him at that moment, there's no way. God, it kills him. Well, kills him for a second before another shock brings him back to life as Brett decides to lick Aleks' face, getting rid of what the blond is so pissed about.

Well, he's complaining at that second, because he doesn't like saliva on his face as well, but Brett holds his head between his hands. The strong man smiles while cleaning and listening to Aleks pityfull and helpless laugh as he abandons the fight.

"I need a fucking shower now. Or a bath. Or both." Aleks puts his hand on his face, like it'll help his situation.

"What a baby." Brett teases, giving a last kiss on Aleks' nose before looking up to James to get the permission or direction for the bathroom, it's his home after all.

"Well, if he really wants a shower, I mean..." James stands, legs wobbling a little but shaking his head. He has to shows that he's not a lazy and whiny guy, he's a captain after all ! He has to prove himself to Brett when otherwise he'd just have told Aleks to move and do it himself, really.

Brett sighs, loudly, but after a couple of seconds he stands, not caring about his decency at all. As he feels the mattress moves, Aleks holds his arms up to be held. James can tell that it's not the first time it happens. Really, Brett is too nice of a guy, but it's only right, Aleks was a really good boy tonight.

James leads, feeling a bit cold and grumpy at that fact, but he walks towards that bathroom he came out of with Aleks earlier. It’s a nice room, all fluffy carpets and towels. He wonders if Aleks would love a bath more than a shower, but he’s not patient enough to run a bath anyways. He enters the shower, turns the water on and enjoy the first droplets of water, cold for a few seconds.

That shower is big enough for a small party and so he just goes in the corner and waits for Brett to take to cue to enter as well. Brett is careful not to slip and not to drop Aleks, but he eventually puts his feet on the floor, helping him stand. Aleks doesn’t really need it, but he likes the attention. He really appreciates being held by those strong arms as James just puts warm water on him. 

It’s like the filth wasn’t even there, like it was a bad dream and he’s now in the second floor of heaven.

They all went into showers with others, more or less intimately, but that moment between them is still really important. It’s like they all have rituals and now they have to put them in common. Yes Aleks is a good boy, but he likes being taken care of. Yes, James likes when people do things to him when he orders them to, but he’s also a pleaser when things are right. And Brett feels blessed by those two guys, knowing how they see him in their own way, but trying his best to make them feel as good as he can.

Aleks takes the shower’s head from James’ hands, showing some clear water into his mouth to clean it and be able to kiss him without having the man be all loud at the action. It’s just a kiss as a thanks, for the attention, everything maybe. It’s a bit too pure after what they have just done, but it’s always welcome.

“I’m tired now.” Aleks announces like he’s the little prince being taken care of.

Well, it’s not untrue because James goes between Aleks, Brett and the wall to get some warm towel and wrap him in, then another for himself (not taking one for his body but only his hair) and offering one to Brett who declines, still holding Aleks on his feet.

Sure there is water everywhere between the bathroom and James’ bedroom but nobody cares. James looks at his bed for a second, the bad shape of his sheet that he takes off quickly but doesn’t even bother with putting a new one before throwing himself on it.

Aleks rolls next to him, mostly because Brett pushed him a bit. Brett then takes a big fluffy blanket (and says nothing about the extra fluffiness of it to James) and throws it on them to go under. He hesitates to take his clothes and leave, but the look of both of the two slowly cuddling each others on the bed and towards him just calls him in.

As James puts his hand on Aleks’ stomach, he hits Brett’s one already there. They can both feel the little laugh moving Aleks’ muscles under the softness of his belly as his hands appear on their, keeping them together and humming one last time before slipping into cotton dreams.


	5. #WhenULikeDicksAndFeelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, everything changes. Is it for the best ?

When James opens his eyes hours later, he takes a little while to think back of the events and why there’s Aleks’ soft body against his. There’s a smile on his lips as he recalls everything and how Aleks is now snoring, mouth open against his chest, an arm hooked around him. 

But there’s someone missing. Brett is gone, his clothes that were on the floor aren’t there either. Well. That doesn’t go well with James, he’s not a big fan of people leaving like that when sleep was involved (even if he himself does it). He curses and pushes Aleks away from him, not too violent but enough to make the man mumble in his sleep and turn away from him. 

Now free, James stands naked in his room, brushing his hair as he looks around for any clue of Brett’s disappearing. Nothing, huh ? Somehow, it hurts a little, but he covers it by shrugging and going to the bathroom. It was like he should have expected, right ? His mind gets stopped when he discovers a mark on his hip, making him hiss. It was probably made by Aleks the night before. They were really into it then.

At least Aleks is still here, that's a big relief. 

James tries to go on his morning routine, going through his phone, texting the team players, mocking some facebook’s pictures and even more from twitter. It’s only when he puts his phone down to make some coffee that he sees that something changed in the kitchen.

There’s a note on the dark counter, with the pen next to it. Brett left a note, not even James’ parents do that.

James' heart beat up fast, not really knowing what kind of content is on that note. He takes it and read carefully, taking up the meaning before smiling. The whole note is sweet, full of stupid attention. James feels a bit foolish for doubting, but it's his nature to do so. 

Instead of something bad, there’s almost Brett’s voice in his writing, bored but caring. He truly could have send a text instead, but this feels better. It’s almost too intimate for James, but he doesn’t deny finding it nice. There’s even coffee waiting for them, made some hours ago. 

It’s too much. 

“I almost abandoned making coffee, everything in this house is too much” - the note says.

That is true, even James agrees with it. But hey, it’s his home after all. He learns that Brett’s car is still in the garage, since he couldn’t find the keys nor wanted to wake him up. It means that he’ll probably come again tonight, right ? It shouldn't give him so much hope, no it shouldn't.

It makes James think about the day. It’s too late for morning classes now, and he will not leave Aleks alone either. He shrugs and takes some coffee while texting more people, trying to get someone to take care of his car, if its still where they left it.

Soon enough, he’s bored and a bit cold. So he rightfully decides to go back to bed.

Aleks is quick to come back to his position all around James, like some weird kind of glue. He’s probably feeding on the warmth at this point. James realizes that he doesn’t mind it, tries to push on the side the fact that he wouldn't mind it becoming a thing. He busy himself with his phone (and even falls asleep at one point), until Aleks finally decides to move.

And, oh boy, Aleks wakes up grumpy, and it only gets worse when James tries to make him move quicker.

No words are really exchanged, Aleks just moves from room to room that he knows about, taking his sweet time to get ready and grab something to eat as James praises his patience and calls for a cab.

That whole thing felt like an awkward sleepover where nobody really knows how to act with each others once they learned some deep things the night before. It's weird, they should be past that, really.

Once around friends and students, they just go separate way for the end of the day. Well, even if at one point Aleks was supposed to be in the same classroom as James, he wasn’t. Maybe something is wrong after all ?

James just spends his day like normal, trying not to get bothered by the fact that Aleks doesn’t answer to his texts. Of course he’s nervous about it. Maybe Aleks is regretting everything, maybe he’s just about to decide which one he’s choosing or something like that ? 

His nervosity ends up taking decision for him as he rushes outside to the sport’s area. Brett should be somewhere around, and indeed he is, cleaning some stuff as James approaches.

It’s awkward, heavy, strange. James doesn’t know how he’s supposed to say hello to him now. They aren’t just the same, it was weird enough before but today ? Today is weirder.

Brett’s eyes are soft, welcoming, trying to make him trust whatever situation this is.

“Have you seen Aleks ?” James asks then, trying not to stop on that strange “day-after” vibe.

“Sure did, he’s sleeping in my office. He whined until I let him do it.”

If it lifts some tension out of James, it also makes him a bit pissed off. But it’s okay, Aleks is here and seemingly okay ? He hopes ? His eyes are on coach’s Hundley’s office, wondering if it’s really just laziness that made Aleks came here.

“Is everything alright, James ?” Brett gets closer, looking at his face, concerned.

“Yeah, I think. He wasn’t...Acting out of the ordinary ?” James tries not to show how nervous he is, but Brett can read him.

“Well, he was tired, grumpy...I think he just wanted some time in a bubble. Nothing too out of himself.” There’s not really the confidence seeked, but it’s good enough. “Why not asking him ? We have to go home anyways.”

Going home. Which home ? James’ mansion ?

They both go in the office, Brett going first and walking in the darkness to get to Aleks. James barely sees but Aleks is curled in a pile of shirts and towels, like a dirty alley cat. He looks pretty miserable.

“Hey, bud, you okay ? We have to move now.” Brett is so careful, his voice low, his gestures calculated not to do something bad. And they have no clue of why it should be.

Aleks opens his eyes, mumbling and coughing. His voice sounds a bit bad, probably not too happy about the day before. He turns his phone on, showing his face. He doesn't look too tired but he's still not in the best mood either.

“Fuck, sorry I wasn’t planning on sleeping for so long.” He stands, helping himself with Brett’s arm. “My neck is killing me.”

“What, is that why you are like this ?” James sounds a bit harsh, because he truly was making himself worry about something bad when...Well, it was something bad but not on the same line at all.

“I thought it’d pass with rest.” Aleks wants to touch his neck but Brett does it instead, massaging the skin and sore muscles.

“You are stupid.” James states, arms crossed, looking at the same time disappointed and a bit relieved.

“I guess...Oh god, Brett, don’t stop doing that.” He groans as Brett goes a bit harder on his neck, trying to get the problem away.

James just feels useless and angry looking at them. He planned on calling a cab for them, but instead a walk will be good for his mind.

“Lets go home.” He turns around and goes outside, with the sky getting slightly darker.

And they walk, James in first, not turning around but hearing the footsteps close. Aleks is constantly touching his neck, even if Brett tells him not to. The walk is mostly silent until James stops and points to a fastfood like it’s water in the desert. His mind being a bit calmer (or just worrying on another spot) he needs to feed his body. Aleks' first reaction towards James reccomendation is instant excitement while brett seems to frown at the idea. The two players noticed it. 

“What's wrong with it ?” James asks Brett, already feeling his tension rises up.

All Brett does is shake his head in response, mumbling a “I don't like fast food”, making the two others almost jump and interrogate him. "You WHAT ?!" was asked by both in near synchronization.

"How could you not like fast food ?" Aleks sounded outraged.

"Almost every time i've had it it tasted gross” Brett says, as a matter of fact.

“So?” Aleks replies, waiting for a real argument.

Brett sighs, a bit amused and tired. “I'm a vegetarian and i doubt they have options for that.”

“Are you crazy ?! Of course they do ! Or you could just eat a salad or something you know.” James can't believe it. How the hell does coach eats anything if he doesn't at least go to a fastfood twice a week ? It's so out of his mind.

“Im not going to argue against you so lets just go” Brett had given in and James took it as a small win.

As the decision was made, the trio walked across the streets, through the parking lot and into the fast food establishment. Two looking way more excited than the other. It was a busy place, and the line would be good for Brett to know more about it.

“So what vegetarian options do you know they have at this place?” He questioned, looking at the menus, all full of meat.

“I know they have a vegetarian burger” Aleks responded quickly, still rubbing his neck with his hands, not bothering to look at the menu, already knowing what his stomach craves.

“Do you know if it's any good?”

“Yeah it's good, I've had it before.” Aleks tried to shrug it off as a no-big-deal.

“And why would you, Aleksandr Marchant, be eating a fast food vegan burger rather than anything else here?” Brett questioned again, a small smile at the corner of his lips.

Aleks sighed, he should have expected the question. He explained simply that he got a vegetarian burger as a joke but still enjoyed it. It seemed like a good enough explanation since nobody pushed further. Brett settled on getting the vegetarian burger, James chose a classic cheese burger while Aleks decided on chicken nuggets, which seemed like a very Aleks thing to do. 

After everyone got their order, James paid for it all, trying to ignore the look of the two others on him. Sure, James can be generous, but he isn't with anyone and not for everything either. It seemed a bit special.

They sat at a booth, Aleks and James sitting on one side of the table while Brett was on the opposite. The music was generic, people were talking, but they weren't. James could feel that awkward mood starting to set in again before Aleks cleared his throat for a question, between shoving handfulls of food into his mouth.

"So...Are you going to keep massaging me when we get home or what ?" It sounded confident, but it wasn't fully. James could see through it.

"Sure." It was a simple answer from Brett, because he didn't like seeing Aleks in pain and knew that massaging was helping.

Aleks let out a soft "yesss", happy to know that some pain relief was on the way, and that made Brett smirk at him, amused and also a bit in love with how childish Aleks could be.

As he felt a bit out of the conversation, James took the opportunity to steal a piece of nugget from Aleks. Which only made Aleks complains by eating as fast as possible what was left, giving a supposedely defiant look to James. It only really made James glad of his small crime as he continued his burger at a normal pace.

Brett appreciated how the two were acting now, a bit more normal. He also appreciated that Aleks was right about the vegetarian burger not being too bad. But maybe food taste a bit better when you are surrounded with good vibes and good people.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they finished their food in that weird bubble.

Once they were done, Aleks played a card he tried more lately. He asked James for a chocolate milk shake, somehow phrasing it like it was just a mention and not a favor. James accepted, making the smallest scene at it, loud but definitely going for it, stating that it was only because he knew Aleks' neck was in pain.

Outside, it was dark now. They started walking towards James' house again, and Aleks was sipping his milk shake the whole time they walked. 

It was a weird change, that silence and darkness after so much brightness and noise in that fastfood. It changed the mood, changed their view on what happened. It was only silent to their ears as their minds were bubbling with informations.

They approached James driveway and stood around for a moment, waiting for James to open the gates so they could go inside.

Being inside the mansion again was strange. It was cold, too big and even more silent. Sure they were three, full, but the awkwardness went back like a punch in the face. No one wanted to admit that they liked being there with the others. 

James made it like he was kind of forced, but he really liked having someone with him that wouldn’t just...Spend some fun time and go after. Yeah, he had plenty of girlfriends (the fact that he had plenty was already a problem, none stayed long enough), but...But they weren’t his bro, the one he played with and was close to for so long. In a way, Brett brings them closer.

They stood in the hallway, not really knowing what to do until Aleks scooted closer to James, kissing his beard and touching his arm.

“Sorry about this morning. I just...I wasn’t feeling too good, I was a bit rude.” He touched his neck again, but it wasn’t only because he was in pain.

James hummed, touching Aleks’ face with his fingertips before smiling, he mouthed a “it’s okay” but no sound came, like his whole body wasn’t believing him being so soft. Fuck, not even a week ago he’d have threatened Aleks (mostly as a joke), making him feel like it was a big deal, making him do something to be forgiven. 

Now ? Not so much. He’s sorry that Aleks’ neck is hurting him, sorry that he had a bad day. Glad that he’s here now.

“Huh...Brett, I think you can...Like...Give him a massage or something, now.” He pushes Aleks to Brett with a slow motion. “You can go in the living room, the couch is fucking good-”

“And you ?” Brett asks, hands already on Aleks, making him soft under his fingers.

“I...Have to train a little. Treadmill and all. I’ll be back.”

James acted a bit strange. He made a hand movement to show them where to go and left. Brett saw something bothering him but was too busy with Aleks to do anything about it. They both went to the living room, looking at the giant cream couch in it. Brett took his seat first, back as far as possible before patting between his legs for Aleks to sit and gets more rubs on his sore spot.

“Brett-” Aleks started, closing his mouth right after, opening it again but not giving more words.

“I’m not a psychic, Aleks. Say something.” He was caring and waiting for him to spill the tea or something, at least glad that his ministration were working since Aleks seemed less tense.

“Do you think it’s...Possible to be happy, like...With two other people ?”

Brett stopped, because it was about them, obviously. “I don’t see why not, if it’s the right people.” He continued, slower, trying to think on the subject at the same time.

“I think that…” Aleks gave a weak laugh, like he was hurt. “Like, nobody trust me, not really. No girls are looking for me on the long term, you know ? They all know I’m a player with that. I’m a slut and a hoe. It’s not really a secret.” His hands turn into fists, he gets tense again. “I take what I can, really all I can.” 

He opens his mouth to talk again and it’s in the air. No sounds but on the tip on his tongue, it’s so close that Brett doesn’t dare talk in fear that he’ll close to him.

“I..Never felt home like that before.” It’s too serious, way too personal and intimate. He’s raw. “I feel safe with James and you. I’m not...Just some toy. I think ? Is it ?”

He wants to turn around and confronts Brett but he’s captured in an embrace, soft and warm. Two hands are brushing against his arms, a mouth is peppering kisses on his neck, keeping it warm.

“You were never just a toy for me, Aleks. That’s for sure.” 

Aleks leans back into him, wanting to disappear into his arms, feeling so safe there. He even closes his eyes, knowing that he might be at least on the right path for one of them.

“What do you think about James ?” He tries to keep calm but his heartbeat betrays him.

“I don’t really know him that well. I don’t have your history with him.” It’s true, they aren’t that close them two. That’s just how it is.

“He became so nice lately. He declined stuff to see me more. I know that he told a girl off to spend his fucking night with me last week and- Fuck, before we couldn’t even kiss, it wasn’t a thing between us and now…” He coughs, trying not to spill too much of himself on the spot. He’s a bit weak at the moment. “We are friends, good friends. And at a point I was here to relieve him, you know ? He was happy, I was happy to help too. And now...It changed. We became something else but I don’t know what.”

He wiggles around until he’s facing Brett, eyes deep into his, more serious than he ever saw him. Brett looks like himself, a force of nature, powerful but not using his power in a destructive way.

“What are we even, you and I ?” Aleks is expecting, nervous, stomach twisted in fear of being rejected, of not having the answer he’s seeking.

“I don’t think I’m the one that should name it. You came to me first, you allowed me to it all.” Brett is just being honest, despites being punched by his own nervosity and a layer of insecurities he doesn’t want to name.

“But what do you want it to be ?”

The question floats in the big room, something they never really asked themselves before. Of course there’s reality hitting hard, but Brett doesn’t want to think about it. He puts his fingers into Aleks’ hair, brushing them with love, feeling himself opening up like he never really did before.

His mouth gets closer to Aleks’ ear and he hesitates before saying it, as a whisper holding the strength of the world. 

“Everything.”

Aleks tries to keep strong, tries really hard and fails. He wants to abandon himself in those arms, he knows they’ll keep him standing. His hands are trying to touch Brett everywhere he can feel his skin, like he doesn’t believe or need something to keep himself sane. He tries to hide a tear falling, even if he knows it’s not a sad tear and that it’s allowed to cry when you are happy.

Brett holds him, shushes him, keeping him as close as he can like he could make Aleks into a tiny man and store him in his heart. He feels a bit alive again, because he said it, because it’s not just fun and game, never was to him, but you are never sure when your partner is younger and having such a busy life.

They stay like that for a while, Aleks even forgetting the pain in his neck, too busy trying to bury his nose into Brett’s neck. Peace stays, until Aleks exhales shakily.

“I need to talk with James. We need to. But me first, I think.”

They doesn’t move, not yet. Hearing the soft noise of the treadmill some rooms away. Yes, James is training, running, but his reason isn’t clear.

He’s not even running at a nice pace, he’s almost dashing, music loud in his ears. He wants to sweat it out, wants to think but can’t fucking find out what he wants to think about. There’s too many things in his head.

Last night, last week, everything happening lately, Aleks, Brett, everything in between. 

He wants to be there for Aleks, but it seems like Brett is doing a far better job than him. Fuck, he even likes Brett’s attention towards him and doesn’t know what to think of it ! God, everything is weird and he hates when it is.

He almost jumps and falls when he catches Aleks coming in the room from the corner of his eye. In one movement he stops the machine and throws his headphone on the floor, trying not to look upset.

“What do you want ?” He sounds breathless, not even threatening. That look on Aleks’ face can’t possibly means anything good, right ?

“Are you okay ? Looks like you were trying to outrun you soul, dude.” An awkward laugh that dies quickly as James doesn’t respond to it.

Brett is here too, leaning on the wall, not looking that confident. Maybe they plan to leave for Brett's house, leave him alone and be together at last ?

“James, I need to talk to you-” Aleks doesn’t move closer, stays at a safe distance, but he’s as far as James as he is of Brett. “Hum…” He turns to Brett, needing his support and getting a nod and a soft smile.

“What is going on with you two, anyways ?” James cuts, taking a towel to get that annoying sweat out of his face.

“What do you mean ?” Aleks sounds unsure, small, careful. 

“Like, why not telling me that you were in pain ? Why going to Brett ?”

What does he have that I do not ? Can almost be heard, jealousy, envy, fear. James doesn’t know how to react, he knows how to play, not to do such bullshit. It’s like he already lost the battle anyways, money can’t win Aleks, it’s not what he’s looking for.

Aleks looks upset, blinking and not believing what’s going on. He knows that, with James, it’s either you shut up and take his foul mood or you yell back. He knows him well, so there will be no soft talk, he has to make his point clear and loud.

“James-” He starts, cold and yet burning inside. When he sees that James opens his mouth to say something back, he yells. “I FUCKING LOVE YOU, OKAY ?!”

His voice broke, his stance breaks, he’s shaking, passing a hand on his face as he takes a step back. James blinks, the words turning in his head.

“You- You do ?” All the power in James’ voice is gone, he’s looking between Brett and Aleks, not knowing what to say.

“Yeah, I fucking do. Fucking idiot, isn’t that obvious ?”

It wasn’t obvious enough, nothing really is for James. He stands like an idiot as Aleks waits for him to move, to prove that it’s not one sided, knows it isn’t but can’t stand not making it clear. James looks at Brett, trying to find help in his eyes and finding nothing but a look that says “hurry up”. James isn’t that kind of guy, is it ?

“What am I, for you, James ?” Aleks sounds awful, so weak like the day he got too drunk and started spilling too many truth, making everyone walk away from the room he was in, leaving him cry himself to sleep.

James still regrets not staying with him that day.

“We’re bros” That, it’s obvious to James, they are bros since a while now.

“Is that it ?” He wants to ask more, add more details to his question but can’t fucking find the voice to do it, hands in fists again, having way too many emotional rollercoasters for a day.

“I don’t know ?” James is being genuine, he doesn’t have a clue of what they are, doesn’t even know if there’s a name for it.

Weren’t they some sort of friends with benefits ? Some bros helping each others out ? That’s what it was, right ? Is that change really something that needs another name ?

“Why are you so nice to me lately ? Is it just some dick’s contest with Brett ? Because I have to know if it is. Okay ?” It’s fine if it is, he wants to add, because he’ll stay loyal. Always was, always will, right ?

“I don’t-” James starts getting frustrated, being on the spot like that doesn’t help him either. Yeah, maybe he was nicer to prove himself worthy when Brett was around, but he also was kind of nice when he wasn’t.

“If you can’t say it, show it, at least.” Aleks patience is getting thin as well. But somehow he already has his response.

“That’s what I’m fucking doing ! I don’t fucking know the name, I don’t fucking know what I even feel, okay ?! I don’t fucking know !” Here he yells again, angry at himself. He points a finger at Brett, almost looking like a mad man by doing so. “I don’t even fucking know what he’s doing in the picture ! I don’t know if I like it, I’m fucking lost, give me a fucking break !”

“Kiss me.” Aleks just demands now, not wanting to try anything else.

“Excuse me ?”

“I said kiss me, just kiss me ! You can do that, right ?”

Not on demand like that, not really ? But James takes a step, then two, trying to keep the look of a leader when right now he just a bit fearful of Aleks (he fears that he'll leave him). He gets closer and closer to him, lips trembling and not even wanting to do something, really. But there’s that face, that familiar face that he knows with every emotion on it, that face he loves making smile, and loves smilling to. He can kiss that face, he already has, a ton.

At first he goes without using his hands, brushing his mouth with his lips puckered. It’s not a good kiss in neither of their books. It's more of a parody than anything, and when Aleks sighs, James' stomach tighten, badly. So he tries again, this time steadying himself by grabbing Aleks’ face, trying not to look into his eyes, focusing on how they are on day to day, not in this situation.

Those lips are unique, soft, with an odd shape, peach fuzz getting in the way sometimes. It’s Aleks, it’s his bro, his favorite.

He gets softer, making the kiss into something pleasing, getting why he was asked to do it as Aleks smiles into it. It gets deeper when Aleks’ hands come to the mix. He doesn’t know the name of what they are, doesn’t really know what he wants either, but this, at that specific moment, defines it.

It stops on a nice note. Aleks stops it on a nice note, because he had what he wanted for now, nodding his thought in place. 

“Okay. I- Maybe we’ll word it later.” Maybe, or maybe it doesn’t need words. But there’s some things a man like Aleks can dream of. “Now, I have a good friend that is really good for making people feel loved and safe.” 

Oh, so that’s how he’s making the transition to Brett ? James looks confused, at best, and Brett shakes his head, not really sure that he wants to do it.

“Come on, you two kissed nicely yesterday while I was choking. Don’t tell me it wasn’t a nice kiss. I would not believe you.” He tries to back up himself with humor, because he has enough emotions on his mind and wants them to just..Go with it.

“It’s weird how fucking can make someone soft and looking for a kiss, huh ?” Brett starts, sarcasm into his voice, but moving from the wall anyways.

James doesn’t move, looks as Brett approaches him, not knowing what to do. He wants to touch, cup his jaw, brings his hands under his shirt. He has so many things he dreams of doing but will never dare. He’s not close to him, it’s Aleks who brings them together, that’s it.

That’s it.

He shivers as Brett’s warmth gets to him. He smells like bodywash, like his office smells. Brett might be smaller but he’s infinitely more impressive, stronger, beautiful. Wait, he said beautiful ?

“It’s just a kiss, buddy. Relax.” The rough hand is on his arm, and that alone makes James dies for more.

He’s not used to rough hands, it’s always soft, he can’t just close his eyes and pretends it’s someone else. Those arms are Brett’s, that touch gets its mark, that special feeling on his skin, the curiosity of what it’d be in another place.

“Fuck, I’m also a hoe” James doesn’t realize that he said it out loud. As a whispers, yes, but still loud enough for the two to hear him.

If it’s just by a touch on his skin (on his arm), how far can he go, really ? The kiss he receives has the effect of a shock, and he grabs Brett’s shirt in a fist, rough, perhaps even taking some of the man’s chest hair with it. He doesn’t care, wants to drown in it because it’s not just in bed that he likes it. It’s so good, he wants to know more about that guy, is willing to try as long as Aleks will stay next to him.

He’s gone, and his body knew it before his mind even did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of it ? I'm having too many feelings about this AU


	6. #BondingTimeWithUrPotentialBFs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time with people you care about ? Yes, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you think about this AU,  
> we're heart deep into it, really.  
> And more is coming your way !!

If that kiss with Brett makes James shivers, he is also the one breaking it, pushing the man away in one soft motion. It's not that he wants it to end so quickly, it's that he doesn't want it to last or else he'll give in too much and lose control.

And so he just stands, not looking at the man he just kissed eagerly before. He clears his throats, regaining all the composure he seemed to have lost during the day.

"Huh, well..." He claps, not realizing that he does just like Brett, making Aleks smile at that. "What about a movie ? Sounds good, yeah ?"

As the two others just nod, making him open the way and trying to act like nothing just shifted with them. It makes his heart beats so fast, with wonders of what will happen next, and how he feels like it's going on the right path. 

He hopes so, with all his soul.

Everyone is thinking about the events, but little to no words are spoken. James shows them the room dedicated to a giant screen and multiples red seats. They tongue really think as they select some action/comedy stuff, mostly trying to both think things out, or distract themselves with the movie.

Aleks gets his seat next to Brett, making himself comfortable by having his back on Brett's lap. He just can't seem to sit like a normal being, and it's fine. James just gets everything in order and decides to sit...Next to Brett, surprising them both. He ignores their looks and soon everyone gets captivated by the movie.

At one point, and while they keep making comments about the ridiculous thing going on screen, James gets his hand in Aleks' hair. He knows how Aleks loves it, really living on nice attention, and he needs to give him more or that, really.

It's a little strange at first, but then James just really enjoys doing a motion of fingers in those hair, and if Aleks could purr, they'd never hear the movie. But instead of making him noisy, he gets more silent, not making much commentaries, all three really into the movie.

And the second one wasn’t half bad either, but Aleks fell asleep halfway through. His position was a weird one, not possibly that comfortable, and yet. He was snoring softly, half of his body resting on Brett. James still had his left hand buried in the bleacher hair, which probably helped Aleks fall asleep in the first place, really.

It’s only when Brett made a breathless laugh that James snapped his attention off the screen to get what was happening. He looked at the man and followed his gaze down, having a look on Aleks weirdly sitting. His legs were half on his seat, his torso and arms on Brett’s lap. Thankfully Brett didn’t put down the elbow support.

Still, it wasn’t like a couch, it couldn’t be too comfortable to be lying on that way.

“Should we wake him up ?” James asked, with malicious intent in his voice and face, but Brett shook his head, deflating his idea. “Yeah, he probably needs some real sleep.”

They looked at him, ignoring the loud noises in the background signaling a change in the plot of the movie. It looked so comfortable as a whole, them three like this, as they somehow found an equilibre. 

Brett is a really soft man after all, and James loved seeing him just being that. A buff caring man, looking more bored than anything, but which smile could cure sadness. He is fun to have around, James already knew that, but he was wary of the claps back, of his way to go under your skin and rip it if you deserved it. But he saw how sweet the man was with Aleks, so many times.

These days, he could taste it himself.

“I never imagined this. This whole thing.” Brett said with a smile, still looking at Aleks, but also mentioning James. “Me, a simple coach, having some sweet guys flirting with me and meaning something more than just...You know...Fuck and go.”

Aleks is a really loving kind of guy after all. He probably got drunk to find the courage to deal with the possible rejection of his coach. It was a risky thing, but it was worth it. Aleks took all the risks, since day one.

“I knew it was something more when he kept bugging me after training, with some cookies and shit, just talking about the match, about anything. But no matter what, he kept running back to you.” He brushes his fingers against James’ in Aleks’ hair, lovingly. “It felt awful some days. Not gonna lie. But I gave myself a reason. And that was it. I never pushed him away.”

“The more…” James started, stopping one second to think about the meaning of spilling it all. It would be worth it, he hoped. “The more he went to see you, the more I asked him to stay with me. Jealousy and all. I’m not that much of a sharing guy.”

“You shared the mayor’s daughter, if I remember correctly.” Brett smiles again, fighting James at his own game.

“Yeah, yeah...But she meant nothing.” James was quick to dismiss it, not getting what his words truly meant to Brett. “We all have issues. I have pride with Aleks, but hey, can’t deny that I saw how happy he was every time he came back from your office.”

Brett hums, happy to hear that it was so visible to James, that it wasn't only a sexual meet and go. “Can you imagine seeing the captain of your team flipping his shit when he sees you with one of his player, while himself is always seen with girls around him ? It was like life wanted to punch me in the face.” A low laugh, something James understands for what it is truly. “And then you came to my house that night. When I was with Aleks, and I thought : that's it, he’s going to call the cops, make a drama or some shit. I saw myself pack my stuff and leave the city.”

“But we kissed.” James notes, still unbelieving.

“But we kissed !” Brett tries not to move too much to not wake Aleks, but still makes a wide gesture. “And we pretty much went further too.” 

“Mmh…” James thinks about what happened that night, how strange everything was. “Still sorry about that.”

Brett doesn’t hold it against him. It wasn’t that much of their fault, it’s just that they tried to rush. Aleks felt flirty and confident but he only had that. He was a bit tipsy, James was confused, Brett wasn’t any better. Really, Aleks nearly choked to death, but said it was alright, James called out, and they just stopped everything. They talked a little about nothing, then everyone went their way.

On the monday it was like nothing really happened.

James still went shoulder to shoulder with Aleks in the hallways, talking with Asher and Jakob. They went for training and talked to Brett like normal, Aleks went in his office and kissed him as a goodnight and the whole team went for a pizza. Everything went back to normal, or almost. James tried to make it different. At first to keep Aleks next to him, and then…

“I wanted to keep him for myself. But I love when he’s happy. And well, you make him happy.” He sounds pissed off, but only as a facade. He’s mostly just embarrassed by his confession. When he looks up at Brett and sees his smile, he can’t help but add : “Don’t ever repeat that to him, or I swear I’ll turn your life into a living hell.”

Brett believes it, he knows how James can be sometimes. He got a burning blood and the money that goes with the power. And so that's why he just takes the cue to change the subject. His stomach isn't really just full with the burger from hours ago and just reminded him. He looks down at the sleeping Aleks on him and then back to James still looking embarassed.

“We should make some food” He says.

James contemplates his response for a moment before he realizes that he's also hungry, but too lazy to do anything, usualy just buying ready-to-eat food or ordering home. He saw how Brett's kitchen looked like a room that's being fully used.

“Can you make some for me?” James tries, his voice lacking his usual assurance, like he's a kid asking for permission or something.

Brett pushes down a small chuckle and tells him that if he is going to make food, he would make it for everyone and so James would have to help him. James groans and rolls away from Brett slighty, not truly satisfied with the answer. The strong coach carefully removes Aleks off his lap, laying him there before standing up.

James and him exchanged a look before Brett reached for James' hand, signaling him to stand up. Of course James made a fake groan before standing and walking along to the kitchen area like a punished teen.

"So what were you thinking of making? There's already a lot of ingredients here but if there's anything you need there's a 24 hour market that we can go to really fast” James said as they reached the room, jumping on a counter.

“So I was thinking something vegetarian and warm of course, but let me see what ingredients you have first.” Brett said, with full confidence, ready to make some good food. 

All James did was give an “alright” in response and pointed Brett towards the fridge and pantry a few feet away from them both. Brett looked through the shelves of the fridge, scanning for what he needed. He was going to have some fun making James do some cooking.

There was some vegetables that would probably be wasted away if not cooked soon, so Brett stopped on that, grabbed some eggs and rice. James looked at him carefully, eyes squinting at the amount of everything waiting on the counter. Brett even asked for spices and James opened a cabinet next to him, showing a variety of them, that'd be good !

"You know how to chop vegetables ?" Brett asked, already smiling because he knows well that no, James isn't a guy that cooks.

"What do you want to do ?" James goes down the counter, opening a drawer to get some knives.

"First, you can chop down the onion. I'll cut the bell peppers and the tomatoes." 

Brett started doing just that and his smile grew bigger when he saw James struggling with just the onion and what to do with the simple shape. There was too much pride in the captain of the team so he wasn't going to ask how to chop a simple vegetable, Ah ! And so he took the knife and almost cut it in two before Brett stopped him.

There was no words, but simple gestures as Brett took the onion, cuttin both the top and bottom of it and then peeled one layer as James watched, confused. Then, Brett went behind James, grabbed his hands, making him hold the knife and cut the onion in two, cutting slices of it.

It was odly comforting, and if James wasn't really caring about making food, he really appreciated the cooking lesson and the nice warmth against his back. It just made him yell when the onion burned his eyes.

"Jesus fuck, what is this ?!" He tried to rub his eyes but Brett once again stopped him, catching his wrists.

"Don't, it'll be worst, you still have onion on your hands." He mocked James a little, just a little, because of how inexperimented he was with basic cooking. "It'll go away."

"That hurts ! No wonder people hate cooking !" He screamed and jumped on place, his wrists still tight in Brett's hold.

"I enjoy cooking. Some vegetables are just a little rude. Lets cut something else, the pain will go away." 

He moved James around, more or less making everything for him but behind as James pested against his watery eyes. Not once Brett complained, but his eyes were watery as well. That's just how onions are. But it's fine, they managed to cut everything else, making some strange dance in the kitchen as they moved as one man. 

Brett only let go of James when he took a pot to cook rice. James went back to his counter and complained a little bit more, saying how fucked onions were, and how he hated them now. As if. 

As the food slowly cooked, in pots and pans, Brett kept asking James about his day, making a small talk that was welcome during the wait. Sure, James' stomach made a lot of noise, crescendo, as the savory smell went all around. Really, the spices were really making the vegetables look good. Some good ret hot chili pepper powder, cumin and paprika were floating around, and James just liked that.

Brett really surprised him, and that cooking session, even if the onion fucked him up a little, was something he wouldn't mind try again. Even more when Brett kept leaning against him, waiting for the food to cook, enjoying the proximity.

It was really a nice feeling that went right to James heart. But he wouldn't say it.

He almost closed his eyes and leaned on Brett's head when the man has his head against his torso, talking about rice or something. But Brett's phone alarm went crazy, saying that everything was done cooking. Time to eat !

Life went fully back in their bodies.

In one go, they finished making the food, cleaning up the supplies they used (mainly James being lazy and throwing everything into the dish washer, but Brett didnt care, it wasnt his house anyway). James decided to put the food into bowls and such, while Brett walked back over to where Aleks was sleeping and softly shook him awake. 

Aleks looked up at him looking so tired, his eyes scrunched up. He made a sigh noise and reached his arms out towards Bretts torso, wrapping his arms around it and trying to steal the warmth from his stomach by putting his head on it. Brett chuckled before reaching a hand down to rub it through the bleached hair. He could feel Aleks smile against his stomach.

Brett spoke softly “Hey, me and James made some warm food, do you want some?”

Aleks just moved his head up and down slightly against his stomach and Brett took it as a yes. He gently detached Aleks from himself and put the rest of his body back on the couch, whispering a soft “I'll be right back” before leaving to go help James with the food and bring it over. 

They walked back to the couch with the bowls of food in hand, Aleks was sitting up with the blanket wrapped around himself, waiting. Brett handed him a bowl and he took it, looking inside before simply saying “Ew vegetables” jokingly, but Brett could tell he was just happy to have something warm in his hands, and soon in his stomach. He could even tell that James was happy that he helped with something, even if he didnt want to say it. 

They were all smiling like a cute little family.

Aleks was the first to put the food in his mouth and Brett and James stared at him, looking for a positive response towards their collaborative cooking. Aleks gave a “Mmmh” noise of pleasure and kept eating. Brett and James released a breath they didnt know they were holding and went back to eat.

Everything was going so well, it was like a dream.

And if James mind was in a different place from the food, it's because he was thinking of something fun he could do to entertain his guests. He didnt know if Brett liked video games and didn't really want to ask so that was out of the question. They could still watch another movie but that seemed boring. They could also go swimming, and that seemed to be the best of the three options he thought of so far.

After another moment of eating he brought up the question.

“Do you guys want to go in the pool ?” It was a casual question as he put down his fork.

Aleks wasn't paying attention but James could tell Brett was thinking about the question before he said a “Sure, but I didn't bring a bathing suit.”

Well, it's not like they never saw each other naked before, but sure. A bathing suit. James thought fast. “Thats fine, I have some that are to big for me that you can borrow.” A smile, to win a point.

Aleks finally seemed to return to real life, just saying that he was “lazy” but James is sure he could convince him to swim. Or at least go in the water.

“You do realize that swimming requires seeing all of us half naked in water, right Aleks?” He smiled again, with another emotion not even half as innocent.

Brett raised his eyebrows but quickly lowered them and continued eating as Aleks seemed mute and out of it. He must have still been really tired.

“Oh come on Aleks, you can just sit on the edge of the pool if you want.” James offered then.

Aleks responded with a small groan and said “Fine, but only because you made me food. Also I dont have a bathing suit either.”

“I can let you borrow one to” james shrugged. He wasn't really caring about it, and had really too many clothes that he wasn't wearing anyways.

“Alright then” was all Aleks said before he put his bowl down on the side of the couch and slid back into the cushions with his eyes closed and the blanket around him.

James caught Brett staring at Aleks and smiling. That man really cared about him and thought he was cute, that was really important to James, despites all he ever did to prove the opposite before. Now was not the time to just lie to himself.

James and Brett both finished their bowls of food and Brett volunteered to go put everything in the dishwasher while James went in the search for the bathing suits. 

He walked back to his room and quickly sorted through his drawers looking for something that would fit Brett and one for Aleks and himself of course too. He grabbed the 3 articles of clothing and quickly changed into one before going to grab some beach towels and walk back to everyone on the couch.

Once there, he threw one of the bathing suits onto Aleks and all the blond did was scrunch his face up and try to recede even deeper into the cushions of the couch. As Brett walked back into the room, James threw a pair to him and the coach asked where the bathroom was so he could change into them. James told him the directions and the man took the clothes and left to change. 

With Brett gone, James used that free moment to shake Aleks a little more, trying to get him up. Aleks made a groaning noise before James tickled his side and he immediately jumped up and fell off the couch before cursing at him “What the fuuck dude !!”, his while face red.

That seemed to really wake him up and James chuckled at him. “Just put on the swim suit already.” he said in a smile.

Aleks stood up and immediately started taking off his clothes in front of James, but not in a sexual way, more of a just "fuck you, i'm too lazy to walk away to a different room" kind of way and James didn't mind at all. Aleks put the swim suit on and then sat back on the couch, wrapping himself in the blanket once more and James wanted to laugh at him but he didn't.

Instead, he was feeling nice, after making Aleks fall off the couch, so instead of tickling him again, he started to pet his soft bleached hair. Aleks leaned into the touch, clearly enjoying the attention. Brett came back into the room a moment later smiling at the two. Aleks had his eyes still closed, but James gave his coach a quick once over with his eyes and, damn, did he look good. He always looked good after all, but...

James nudged Aleks with his shoulder and told him to get up, standing up a moment after, pulling Aleks up with him, having to snatch the blanket off of him and throw it back onto the couch. He heard Brett chuckle behind them but Aleks didn't seem to care, just upset at the lack of warmth. 

Why is Aleks always so cold ?

James started walking to the back of the house with the towels, everyone following as he opened the sliding glass door to the pool outside. Aleks immediately walked towards the hot tub, looking to satisfy his craving for warmth. He smiled right when he settled into the hot tub, looking like he was at peace with the world. He had his back against one of the walls of the tub, sitting down inside and having his arms laying on the edge of it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. James could already tell he was going to have trouble getting the blond out of the hot tub later.

Brett, on the other hand, went toward the large pool next to the hot tub, slowly walking down the steps into the water that was about 4 feet deep and he stayed there for a bit. James decided to follow him into the larger and definitely colder pool. Brett didnt seem to be bothered by the temperature but James' face visibly showed that he did not like the temperature of it when Brett looked at him.

“You know you don't have to be here with me. You can just go into the hot tub with Aleks if you're that cold” Brett said, as a matter of fact.

“But i want to be near you” James almost whispered, which in his voice is like normal talking, really.

“But I don't want you to be cold, we can both go to the hot tub if you want.” Brett offered, and James' heart melted a bit more at that. He felt appreciated.

“Yeah, I'd like that.” James said before turning around and walking out of the large pool, trying to ignore how Brett was close to him, going towards the hot tub.

James looked at Aleks, still enjoying being in his own little world in the hot tub. He looked so peaceful and finaly delivered of his stupid neck pain. It made James happy and he could feel it deep in his chest. He slid into the hot tub on the left side of Aleks while Brett went on the blond's right's side. The hot tub was a little small but could easily accommodate the three of them. Aleks didn't seem to mind the company at all and didn't move except when James decided to be a little shit again and run his hands up his soft sides, making him laugh, startled. 

It was cute, and they all liked his laugh. Aleks was instantly huffing out a “James, stop !” but James ended up crawling on top of him, legs on either side of him as he kept tickling his sides and chest. Aleks splashed water around with his arms, and he could hear Brett slide to the other side of the hot tub to avoid the vicious water attacks.

Aleks cried out “Brett, Brett please help, Brett ! Brett !!” between wheezes, but Brett didn't help and James didn't stop. Really, Brett just laughed at him from a couple feet away, oh sweet betrayal.

Once James stopped tickling Aleks, he apologized to him by kissing the side of his jaw and whispering that he was sorry in his ear. Aleks seemed to enjoy it, deeply, so James continued kissing down his jaw and softly rubbed his hand around his chest, playing with the sensitive flesh. It wasn't originally intended to turn out sexual, but James wasn't going to stop now, he enjoyed having Aleks below him and Aleks enjoyed it as well.

Brett watched from a few feet away and, as the silence seemed a bit too much for him, he asked if he could go get some alcohol. James raised a hand to him signaling a "yes", not leaving Aleks' skin and Brett immediately got up and grabbed a towel, going back inside to get some.

At this point james was palming at Aleks crotch and a that made the blond start moaning like crazy, trying to move his hips up to get more friction but James held him down with his own body.

"You sure seem warmer, now, huh" James said as he was biting on Aleks' lips.

He pushed his tongue against Aleks' teeth who opened his mouth to make the kiss deeper. It was a really good kiss, one between them that they could count on their fingers so far. And that's why it ended quickly, too overwhelming. So James went back to give soft bites to Aleks' neck and collarbone. 

After another moment, James told Aleks to get up and sit on the ledge of the hot tub. Aleks hesitated, only a second and because it was unexpeted. He complied soon after and James tugged Aleks swim shorts off of him easily and, well, Aleks dick was already pretty hard. James softly bit into Aleks soft thigh, leaving kisses in his trail.

That is new, and overwhelming, and good. Aleks wished he could see the stars, but he had an infinity of them in his eyes already.

James was still in the hot tub, his long hair wet and moving around as he himself made some quick moves. He was confident in some of them and wrapped a hand around Aleks' dick, pumping it to full length and rubbing his thumb over the tip of it, pretty used to this part already. He looked up and Aleks' face gave him to full confidence to go further.

He opened his mouth, giving a hot breath on the highly sensitive skin, making Aleks skip a heartbeat. Soon enough he took him in his mouth, and that seemed like a whole new thing, for both of them. But this moment was about Aleks and only Aleks and he was clearly enjoying it by the sounds he was making. James had one hand messing with Aleks balls, the other holding down his pale thigh, his mouth doing all the hard work, quickly bobbing up and down and moving his tongue around it.

For a new thing, James was really good at it, natural even, and Aleks wasn't going to complain, far from it. His hand went to the messy long and black hair where he grabbed a hold of it. It helped him keep himself steady and James appreciated, moaning slightly. He could tell that Aleks was close by the noises he was making, so James took his mouth off, making a pop sound.

If Aleks could talk clearly, he'd say how gorgeous James is, lips red, long hair flowing, water drops on his chest and drool dripping on his beard. Something to remember for ages while he had his eyes open, because soon enough James put one of his hand back onto Aleks' cock and pumped him to finish, getting cum on his face and hair, tongue slightly out as yet another tease.

Aleks laid back, trying to steady his breathing, not caring that he was completely naked and on the cold ground. James got out of the hot tub in one smooth move and grabbed a towel, wiping the cum off of his face and hair with a victorious smile. Most of it came off easily since he was wet from the pool, but some of it decided to stick in his hair. 

Just as he removed the towel from his face, throwing it on Aleks' crotch, Brett walked back into the area with 3 open beers, one for each of them. It's possible that he waited away on purpose, giving one look at the two. He could easily tell what had happened in the few minutes he was gone. He didnt react though, all he did was take a sip of his own beer then hand one to James which he took with a little “Thank you.”

Brett put his own beer, and the one that would soon belong to Aleks, down. He grabbed one of the clean towels and picked up Aleks, wrapping the towel around his hips since he was clearly not bothering holding it nor moving on his own. As Brett held Aleks bride-style, James decided to pick up the beers since nobody else could.

“Should we go back inside?” Brett asked, seemingly not bothered by the fact that a man was absolutely holding his whole self on him.

“Yeah” James responded, he had his moment. “We can all get into my bed and pass out since it's late. If you want. I'm pretty worn out right now.” He stopped for a moment before adding : “but I'm sure aleks would appreciate it the most.”

Brett agreed, since Aleks was really being a sleepy boy at the moment, with a satisfied smile on his lips. “I think we should shower though, or that cum is going to dry in your hair” The coach said, with a knowing smile.

James sighed in defeat, not wanting to do the extra work but knowing that Brett was probably right. “Alright, bring Aleks to the bathroom near my room, we can all shower there and then sleep," he said, yawning a little, jaw aching a bit.

Brett just nodded and turned around with Aleks and walked inside. James stayed outside for a moment, abandoning the beers on the floor. Instead he picked up Aleks' swim trunks off the floor and went inside, picking up Aleks' and Brett's clothes, bringing everything to his bedroom.

Time went slowly as he thought about what he had done. Sure, Aleks loved it, but he was still a bit unsure about it all himself. He liked it, liked giving Aleks something he loved without anything else in return but appreciation. It was new, it was good.

He stepped out of his room, shaking away his mind to go towards the bathroom. The water was already running. Once he stepped inside the room, he could see both Brett and Aleks already in the shower, Aleks leaning against Brett heavily like the lazy cute ass he is. Brett was cleaning him carefully and that sight made James happy, he could live with that.

James stepped in, and Brett started washing himself, just giving a quick smile to James as he started doing the same. Aleks went on the chair sitting in the corner of that giant shower. He simply enjoyed the warmth of the area before Brett made a little sign with his hands, making him stand. 

They both stepped out, wrapping themselves in towels while James had to stay a bit longer to wash his hair. When he was done with it and stepped out, the duo was gone, probably already in his bedroom. He dried his body off and shook his hair in a towel for a little while before doing the same.

His room smelled so clean, but still with the two others own smell, from their clothes. It was becoming too familiar and so...Home-like, so good. Like, he could really be used to this and that wasn't as scary as it seemed before. Even less when he could see Brett and Aleks under the blankets already.

He slid into the bed with both of them. Aleks in the middle with Brett and James on either side of him. James gave Aleks' hair a small pat before wrapping his arms around him, a bit protective suddenly. Aleks nudged a bit against him, kissing the skin without looking at it, just giving appreciation. Brett reached out to put his arm over Aleks and rests his hand on James' forearm, not forgetting him.

All three were smiling before they passed out. It was another good day in that so-long sweet week.


	7. #TheUnexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a daily day, waking up, eating, training, and finding a new friend that will change their lives !

James was the first person to wake up, and he was happy to see that Brett was still there. The coach's limbs were wrapped around Aleks and they both looked so peaceful together. James didn't move, he just laid in the bed for another 15 minutes, half asleep, half enjoying the simple scene, until Brett stirred awake. 

The man looked over at James and saw that he was awake too, moving his torso in the process until Aleks groaned at the loss of warmth and tried to pull him back. 

James wanted to laugh, but reminded that he usually got up and trained. Lately he was behind on training, so instead of staying in the warm bed with those two, he got up and went to his closet.

He came out of it (haha) and got dressed in a black tank top that shaped his upper body nicely, and some sports shorts. He looked back at Brett quickly, giving a smile before tying his hair in a messed up bun and got a pair of running shoes from under the bed.

Aleks seemed to start waking up while Brett was cuddling him and James waited for him to open his eyes, adjusting his clothes. 

Right when Aleks opened his eyes, all he did was say “ugh, light” and rolled back over into the blankets. James and Brett shared a laugh at that, but when it died down, Brett focused on the captain.

“Are you going to go practice ?" A pretty obvious question, but still welcome.

“Yeah, practice isn't something that I can put off” James said, scratching his hair and stretching a bit.

“You're consistent about it and I like that” Brett said back, praising. 

Inside, james' heart was lit aflame at the compliment but all he said was a hushed “Thanks” in return. Not a brag.

“Are you going to the field area? I'll tag along and bring this one with us” Brett asked as he gave a nice pat to Aleks' hair, making him smile into the matress.

“Yeah, I'm going there, just get dressed first” James said, not really against the idea of them both in underwears and running but...He looked back to Aleks, getting backwith the reality. “I'm assuming he's going to sleep in your office?”

“You never know” Brett said in response. “Maybe I'll be able to get a few laps into him, he seems to like that more than weight lifting." To prove his words, he presses lightly on the blond's arms. 

James only shrugged before saying “I'll call us a lyft to go there, be ready in 15 minutes, I'm going to make some toasts.” 

Brett nodded in response as James grabbed his phone and left the room. He quickly called a lyft to be there in 15 minutes while he walked towards the kitchen. 

Such a weird thing to have Brett and Aleks in his house like that, but not in a bad way at all. It was intimate already, something he wouldn't mind waking up to. 

He smiled to himself as he arrived in the kitchen, coming back in the robot mode as he grabbed a few slices of bread and smeared butter over them, making one extra buttery for Aleks since he knows he likes them that way. He put them into the toaster and picked up a banana to eat quickly, elbow on the counter, checking his phone while the toaster cooked the food.

After he finished the banana, he carefully put the toasts on a plate. While he was doing that, Brett and Aleks walked into the kitchen, both dressed. Aleks immediately ignored the food and went straight towards the fridge to get a glass of orange juice, pouring himself a cup which he offered a sip of to James and Brett. It was like he was making a sort of peace offering for being such a lazy butt, but none minded. James was drinking his own water while Brett accepted the offer and took a few sips of the juice, thanking him.

James handed a slice of the toast to Aleks which he took and immediately started to eat at a fast pace. He then handed a slice to Brett and started eating his own. So domestic and in a warm silence, nothing awkward. They all could get used to it, throwing glances to each others in a moderate discretion.

James' phone buzzed and he looked at it to see that the lyft was going to be here in a few minutes, telling that they should go outside soon. They put their glasses and plates in the sink to deal with later and walked outside.

The gate closed behind them and it was a different vibe. Comfortable but also a bit wary now. They stood on the side of the street, looking casual and stretching. Under a minute the lyft was there, they all got into the back, Aleks squeezed in the middle of course, and drove to their destination.

Once arrived, they appreciated the nice air and just being them three. It went by quickly as Aleks wanted to make an attempt at some laps on the track, so he went there. Brett had gone to his office, where he hid some heavier weights and was lifting with one arm while he read over some papers he held in his other. James went to the weight lifting room and turned some music on while lifting.

Okay, it was nice to be alone with his thoughts even if he missed Aleks’ and Brett’s presences almost immediately. But he had to train, seriously, and it wasnt something he could just ignore or be distracted.

After a little while, Aleks was walking laps around the field tiredly, but he felt obligated to, at least, walk a little since he was on the football team. Really, he was lucky to be a natural fast because he sure wasn't making too much effort in training, unlike James and most of the team. 

Maybe he should go lay in Brett's office again or lift weights with James since he was quickly getting bored?

James was sitting on a bench, doing sets with both of his arms at the same time, lifting some heavy weights, but definitely not as much as what Brett lifts on the daily. He stopped briefly to shuffle the music again but lowered it when he heard the door to the room open and saw Aleks walk in. James felt some warmth in his heart but wouldn't let onto it.

Aleks sat on one of the benches for well, benching, and James gave him a questioning look, knowing his bro was only there because he didn't want to walk anymore and was bored, or he was tired. Probably both.

“Tired or bored?” He asked him while Aleks laid his back down on the bench, making himself at home.

“Both” Aleks answered, not even sorry about himself. James had hit the nail right on the head.

After a few more minutes, James spoke up.

“You sure you wouldn't rather be in Brett's office? I'm sure it's cozier in there and he could turn the lights off for you.” It was a nice offering. 

“Nah, I'm fine here” Aleks said with his eyes still closed. But he suddenly sat up and opened his eyes. “I kind of want to try weight lifting though”.

James smiled, excited to be able to help him. He motioned for him to follow him towards a rack of weights and he did, quite fast.

“Ok, so you don't weight lift so you will want to start out with something small” He said, while picking up a small weight that he thought would suit Aleks.

He handed it to Aleks, watching him sit down on the bench he seemed to have adopted previously, focused on the explanations now. Perhaps he knew some, but wouldn't go past James explaining so nicely.

“Okay, so make sure your feet are planted on the floor correctly and that you are not slouching” The captain explained as he made a quick demonstration.

Aleks mimicked the pose James was in, looking how James was showing the correct position his arm should be in. For a second, James walked away just to pick one of the weights he was using before and showed Aleks the correct way to do an easy rep with it. Aleks wasn't going to be able to do nearly as many sets as him but they kept together.

After a moment of Aleks getting the hang of it and James complimenting him (which made Aleks smile), they were both working out together. A couple minutes later, James told Aleks to switch the weight to his other arm so he doesn't overwork the one he was using right now, doing just the same for himself.

After a few minutes, Aleks put his weight down and so did James.

“This is boring and my arms already hurt” Aleks said, shaking his arm and pouting. James laughed in response and before he could speak Aleks was already talking again. “I dont know how you're capable of doing this so consistently” while stretching his back and standing up.

James spoke while putting all the weights back on the rack. “All you can do is practice, lots of practice. And it turns into a habit” He turned back to Aleks and added “The first few times you do it, it's going to hurt a little though, you have to give your muscles time to adjust and rest”

All Aleks said in response was “Haha that sounds just like sex” and he started giggling, James did too. They were children, eternally, especially Aleks.

After they stopped laughing, cooling down for a second, Aleks said he wanted to go to Brett's office, not able to stay in one place, and James decided to come with him. They left the weight lifting room and walked the short minute it took to get to Brett's office. 

When they opened the door, he was lifting a weight up and down with one arm and reading a paper in his other, a cup of coffee on his desk. Aleks went next to him in a flash, curious.

“Whatcha reading” He asked with some mischief in his voice.

“Just something for the school” Brett replied without looking up.

“Ew school” Aleks said and Brett smiled at that “I know, I know” was all he said before he put the paper down and the weight too. “Are you guys ready to leave already ?” The coach asked them.

“I guess” said Aleks, and James let him speak for the both of them. The captain didn't really mind if they hung around or not, he trained enough for the day.

“Alright, I just need a few minutes to finish reading this, could you both go walk around outside while I do this?” Brett asked them. He was probably reading something serious so they both gave him a “sure” and walked out of his office.

The two walked around the edge of the field in silence, just enjoying each other's presence before Aleks saw something and made a face. He pointed his finger to what looked like a blob next to a tree that was about 50 feet from the track. 

“Do you see that?” He asked James, excited and just a bit anxious.

“I don't really care” James said, looking another way. He was just kind of tired and didn't feel like investigating, but Aleks didn't take it in a rude way.

“I want to see what it is” Aleks said as he started to walk towards it, almost jogging. 

As Aleks got closer, he realized it was a small puppy. He firstly was tender towards the small animal, he also felt anger towards the person that left it there. The puppy seemed to be around a month or two old, it was so small! Aleks immediately scooped the tiny thing up in his arms. Hopefully it wasn't afraid and enjoyed the warmth and affection from the man petting the smooth fur.

The puppy was all over black with some brown blended into their fur. They had one ear that was flopped over half way, and the other one standing all the way up. They only weighed a few pounds. 

As Aleks walked over to James, he wondered if that poor thing had to spend the night alone and cold.

James caught what Aleks had in his arms, and his eyes went wide, his whole face looking confused, but he was less confused about Aleks having a dog and more suprised at how motherly and caring he seemed to be holding it. The captain really wanted to gush about it and kiss his cheeks, thinking deeply about it. 

But he didn't know how to react other than clearing his voice and asking a question. “Are you going to keep them?”

“Of course!” Aleks said back, suprised that James would ever think that he would let go of this tiny dog he just found!

The dog had no collar and probably spent the night outside and alone since the fur was a bit wet and cold. Nobody deserved to have that dog but Aleks now, that's it, he made his decision at the second he saw the puppy anyways.

“Lets go back to Brett's office, it's warmer there. We can talk about it more later” James offered. 

Aleks just nodded and walked next to James, saying cute names to the puppy and letting James pet them but just a little. 

When they entered the office again, Brett looked busy, but then the dog whined and the coach's head went up. He frowned and looked at the clock on the wall. 

"Was I really stuck in those boring papers and you went into the city to buy a dog? Or I'm missing something?" 

As he said that in a sarcastic tone, he stood up to go toward the dog and pet them as a hello, smiling when his fingers got licked by the tiniest tongue ever.

"Aleks just found them on the side of the field." James said quietly, watching the sweet scene in front of him.

"Abandoned?" Brett asked, looking at James like he had the answers. The captain only shrugged and Brett shot a look at the clock again.

"Lets go to my place, I have to take care of my plants, and I'll get some dog food on the way."

The whole scene of the morning started again, with James taking care of the lyft. It was so weird now to have to act like...Usual bros and their coach riding to their coach's house with a small dog with them. Thankfully the driver really couldn't care less, looking extra bored but making the ride quick.

Brett opened his house, taking a bowl in his kitchen to put fresh water in it for the sweet dog and then he jogged down the road to get some dog food. He took some nice gourmet stuff and was a bit teased for it, but the dog seemed to love it, eating fast but being slowed down by Aleks in fear that they'd choke or something.

As they all looked at the puppy, James' phone vibrated in his pocket, making him curse and look who could be calling. Jakob was. Of course James took the call and got a full conversation with him about his car (he almost forgot about it, if he was being honest). 

"Okay, thanks Jakob." He covered the phone with his hand, talking to Brett and Aleks in a low voice, "I have to go get my car. Aleks, you come with me ?"

__________________________

James had taken Aleks with him (and the dog, not leaving them, even if it would be with Brett as the man had some personal things to do), finally going to pick up his car after getting it repaired.

Jakob, from their team, has towed it from the forest overnight with some of his friends. James forwarded him the money to get it fixed while he was at the school. Jakob took it to the repair shop for him then took it back to his place. 

And so now, James and Aleks were yet in another lyft together, waiting to arrive at their team mate's house to pick up the car. Jakob wasn't at home, but he told James where he left the keys to the car so they could get in.

Once they got out of the car, down the street from Jakob's house, they started walking towards it. Aleks was just being in love with the puppy walking with them. Sitting in his lap on the ride but now able to walk with a leash Brett provided earlier.

While walking, and about 50 feet away from the house, James had spotted something on his car and his eyes went wide. Was the paint chipped off on the side of his car? He didn't remember that happening when he had crashed it ?

He went a little faster, and as he got closer he realized his car had gotten keyed down the side. Someone in the forest had probably done it for no reason, and he was fuming about it, jesus fuck, how dare?

While walking, he sent a quick text to Jakob, asking if he was the one that did it during the operation. He said that it was like that before he picked up the car. It must have happened over night when they left the car in the forest.

But still! How dare they do this to him! the captain of the foot ball team!

Aleks hadn't noticed the car's issue at first, as he was watching over the dog, but once he turned his head up and picked up the dog off the floor to keep in his arms, he noticed the paint scratched off the car. His only reaction was a frown and a simple "oh shit" coming out of his mouth.

James was angry and Aleks could tell. 

What was the worst for James (that Aleks didn't know), was that he wanted to give this car to Aleks, possibly. But how could he give this scratched up mess to his best bro? He could never, that wasn't a good gift with that awful shit over it.

Once they arrived at the car, James brushed his hands over the missing paint and scratches. He was angry, really angry, but it was driveable.

Aleks was a bit confused, because James wasn't really looking concerned when he crashed it and now he was pissed off by some scratched paint? Maybe it was because someone just dared doing this, probably fully knowing it was his. Nobody should disrespect him, that was a dangerous thing to do.

James walked over to the front door of Jakob's house, leaving Aleks near the car with the dog. He took his car keys from under a mat in front of it, clicking the button to unlock it and scaring Aleks when the car made its loud beep.

He walked back over to Aleks and opened the car's door, signaling his bro to get in. Once they were both inside and the dog was secure on Aleks' lap, they drove off in one quick screech of tires.

James was grateful that Jakob went as far as refilling the tank.

"Where are we going?" was all Aleks asked, trying not to make James' sour mood worse.

"To fix the car, I have money and the car needs a new paint job" was all James said, driving a bit faster. Aleks just made a small nod and a "mmm" sound in response, petting the dog at the same time.

"What color do you think we should get over the car?" He dared saying "we", looking over Aleks to see if he was reacting to it. "Or should we keep it black?"

Aleks had a small smile, but it wasn't giving much of his emotions. He thought for a moment before responding, "Keep it black, I like the black, it looks slick."

"Alright" was all he got in response.

They pulled into an auto shop area. James got the quote, gave a down payment, then left the car there.

They both stood outside the shop, where James looked over a few cars with Aleks before he asked his blond bro if he wanted to go back to Brett's house. He said yes, of course, so James called for another lyft and they were off to Brett's house within 10 minutes. For once, James was the one to send Brett a quick text to tell him they were coming, getting a "sure" as a response.

The ride was short and silent, and once they arrived at Brett's house, he opened the door and Aleks slid inside with the dog as James stood outside of the door to talk to Brett.

"Where's your car?" was the first thing Brett asked him.

"Getting it repainted. It got keyed by someone." James said quickly, not wanting to explain too much.

Brett just made a "mmph" sound of understanding, knowing James easily had the money to do so, before stepping out of the way and letting him into the house. Aleks was sitting next to two tiny bowls on the floor, one filled with some food and one with water, watching the puppy eat again. 

God, James knew how much Aleks loved that puppy already and he thought it was adorable. Brett sat on the floor with Aleks, James sat on the couch. Once the dog stopped eating, they came over to Brett and sat in his lap. Of course Brett started petting them immediately. Aleks and James smiled at him, and Aleks squeezed Brett's arm, gushing at him.

"What should we name that sweet little baby ?" He asked, still squeezing Brett's arm.

"You should give the name, you were the one finding them after all." Brett said as he kept looking at and petting the small ball of fur.

"I have a name but...I don't know if you'll like it." He tried, looking over at James who looked curious and yet already a bit suspicious. He knows his bro, he knows how "meme" he can get.

Aleks whispered the name, quite ashamed at the moment for some reasons (the reasons being James' intense stare). And he was a bit right when James sighed.

"Trinity, really?" James can't believe it.

"What about it?" Brett wondered, still playing with the small animal.

"Is it because of who I think?" James added, looking at Aleks with half a smile now.

"Maybe?" a shit eating grin, shame dies fast on this one.

"Okay, who is Trinity?" Brett was confused.

"It's the chick in leather from Matrix!" James almost yelled.

"Hey, she's more than that, she's a badass, she's the best!" Aleks defended himself, pointing to the sweet dog and James.

"Can I just ask why?" Brett was curious and greatly amused by the duo's bickering.

"Well..." Aleks started, trying to explain why and prove his point. "First, she's badass. But it's also a little because..." He hesitated but then got it all out. "It's also because we are three, like. A trinity, you know?"

It had some meaning to it, right. But James was still not fully into it. And anyways, from what he knew about the blond, he'd end up calling the dog "sweetheart" or something meme anyways, like he does with every friend's pet.

"Trinity..." James said, trying to love the name and get used to it.

"You love it?" Aleks wanted an approbation for it, and Brett nodded, James did the same, slower, accepting. "Sweet."

But then the peace got disturbed when Aleks' stomach grumbled. The two others looked at him before laughing at Trinity (yes, they have to get used to the name) who cocked her head at the noise from her savior's stomach.

"I'm not that hungry, come on." He said to himself, but Brett laughed and stood up.

"I'll make some nice veggie stuff." When Aleks looked midly interested, he added. "Like yesterday, you liked it?" 

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Well you better, otherwise there's only dog food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a nice and cute chapter we got there, but know one thing...The following will be h e a t e d, and we're not sorry about it.  
> Stay tunned, we hope you enjoy the serie so far ?


	8. #Dogz4Lyfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another big day, training with the team, vet, meeting a good friend, going to a party, thinking about feelings and being a bit frisky. Just a big day for those three that are now four because...Dog.

Brett had cooked food for everyone while they lounged around in his house. It smelled nice, and if Aleks was kind of drifting away with the dog on the carpet, James just looked at the activity. It was just a moment where words were optional and it felt good.

They ate while doing small talk, like a family diner, complimenting Brett's cooking and talking about food they mostly liked. They really had different view on the matter, but it was just sharing and not mocking the others' choice.

After they finished eating and cleaning, it was mildly late at night. Aleks was back on the floor, busying himself with the puppy but he was tired just like everyone else, Trinity included.

"Let's go to sleep" was all Aleks said to James and Brett as he got up and flopped onto the couch next to the two. The puppy was laying on the floor, half asleep next to her food bowl.

Everyone mumbled an agreement, being tired from the day already. They underestimated how much they had done it seemed. 

"I don't want to, but we have to put Trinity in a cage or something while we sleep" Aleks frowned.

"I can do it for you" Brett answered, yawning.

Aleks nodded and watched Brett move around, bringing back some sort of metal fence from a closet. It was quickly built, and then Brett carefully picked up the dog and put them into it. Maybe he had a dog himself, maybe that served another purpose, but it was just perfect for tonight. Brett looked at the two and gave them a smile as a way to tell them "It's done !"

"I don’t wanna move, can I sleep here on the couch?" Aleks asked while James stood up next to Brett. Next thing he knew was that he was being picked up bridal style, by Brett of course. He was carried and thrown onto the bed, not too nicely. 

While Aleks grumbled in the blanket and moved to remove his clothes (in the least practical way, really), James laughed but kept his words for himself, doing the same and kicking his clothes on the floor, carelessly. He was the first to crawl on Brett's bed to join Aleks, helping him by yanking half of his clothes and making him complain (but liking it). 

Brett just took his time before joining them, ending the fun against himself. Aleks was tired and James was too, so as soon as Brett came on the bed, they both just decided to take place to accommodate him. Brett just took his usual spot, already closing his eyes and humming in appreciation as Aleks almost glued himself to him, wanting to be held in his arms. James just kissed Aleks' neck, so quickly it wasn't really noticed, burying his nose into the blond's hair.

It really took a couple of minute for them to fall asleep.

 

Brett was the first of the group to wake up, immediately thinking about how gross it was that everyone who was in his bed had clearly not showered. His face contorted at the thought and he immediately knew that he would have to put his sheets and covers in the wash later to quench his thirst for that cleanliness he strives for. When everyone finally awoke, Aleks looked how he usually looked, not wanting to leave the bed as he rolled over and buried his head in Brett's chest. James looked almost a little upset. He probably woke up in a mood.

Brett rubbed his hands up and down Aleks' back and he got a confirmation of “mmm” into his pecs and a smile to show that he was enjoying it. It was just a nice ritual he could really feel like doing every day. Brett moved a hand up past the top of Aleks' neck and into his hair, rubbing his head in the way he knew he loved. Sometimes Aleks just wanted to be held and cuddled, that might be Brett's favorite Aleks.

James stood up in one move but then reached over the bed with his arm and touched Aleks' shoulder. Aleks turned his face to james, curious but still wrapped up in Brett.

“We have practice today” was all he said softly and Aleks nodded, putting his face back in Brett's chest. “Which means we have to shower and you need to get up and shower too” James added. He received a groan from Aleks, which made Brett laughs softly. “You've gotta get up” James insisted, giving Aleks a little slap on the shoulder to which the blond responded with another groan.

Of course Aleks knew, but he just loved being lazy, mostly because these days he could be just that. It meant being cuddled, and what kind of stupid person would just give up on that ?

Brett started to drag his legs out of the bed, taking Aleks with him. Aleks clinged to Brett's body when he stood up, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, getting lifted. Of course Brett put his hands under his ass for support.

“To the shower we go” was all Brett said before he started walking out of the bedroom, carrying Aleks in his arms. 

All Aleks did was give another groan, but at least he didn't have to move himself for the moment. James followed them out of the room and to the shower. Brett had a surprisingly big bathroom and of course Aleks would abuse that. Right after Brett had put Aleks down to start the shower, he just decided to sprawl out on the floor and close his eyes again. James looked down at Aleks in disbelief and tapped the blond's arm with his foot, making him roll over. Amazing.

The shower was on, and once Brett turned around and saw Aleks on the floor all he did was say “no you don't” and bend over to grab him by his arms and pull him up again. Aleks gave that same elongated groan that he had been giving over and over again all morning. It was just his language now, right? Brett pulled down his own underwear and then Aleks’ and pulled him into the shower with himself.

James just stared at the shower for a moment, thinking about how much smaller it was here than the one at his house, then stripped down and got into the shower with everyone. Brett was already applying some soap to Aleks when James stepped in. He went by them and closed his eyes, pointing his face up towards the shower head pouring water onto him.

Immediately, James felt Aleks snakes his arms around his shoulders and rub them down his chest. Aleks was instantly glued against his back. He whispered into James' ear, asking if he wanted a blow job. James would have said yes if he wasn't being so moody this morning, so instead he told Aleks to go suck Brett's dick instead, pushing him off back to Brett.

Aleks conversed with Brett, and James couldn't hear them over the running water but he knew Brett had said yes when he saw them move back. Aleks got no hesitation before dropping to his knees. It's still morning and Aleks has already gotten what he wants, that man is smooth.

Brett has one of his hands on the top of Aleks head, and they are both looking at each other with that sweet expression. It'd be just sweet if Aleks wasn't stroking Brett's dick to full size before putting it in his mouth, moaning. For someone that acted so lazy a couple of minutes ago, Aleks is eager and bobbing his head like a professional, with Brett leaned against the back of the shower, his head back as well, breaking the gaze to just enjoy Aleks' mouth around him.

Unfortunately, Aleks being on his knees in the small shower was getting in the way of James showering. He tried to use his ass to knock Aleks' head away but all Aleks did was reach up and squeeze his ass, of course with his free hand. Amazing again. James moved away, closer to the shower head, trying to finish his shower as fast as possible because he was in a mood and not a good one.

As soon as he decided he was clean enough, James left the shower and dried himself off while Aleks finished Brett off. Even outside of the water James could hear the soft moan Brett gave off when he finished. He came on Aleks' face and Aleks immediately scrambled to wash it off because “I don't like shit on my face, dude.” Such a nice trademark.

James made a quick breakfast, searching around the whole kitchen while Aleks and Brett got clean and decent. He rolled his eyes at them when they finally appeared again, and Aleks went to him, looking at the pan with eggs in it, whispering a "yummy" as Brett opened Trinity’s cage and gave her food.

"You know," Aleks just brushed his hands against James' shirt, trying not to be too annoying about it, "A blowjob probably would have improved your mood. I think I'm getting good at it."

James groaned, he wasn't really in the mood for that right now but he decided to mumble something back anyways. "You weren't even bad before."

That made Aleks beams up, somehow joyful as he said "Oh my god, you like it messy and drooly, I knew it."

"Aleks, I swear that if you don't drop the subject I'll throw the eggs on you." James threatened him while holding the spatula. 

Of course Aleks dropped it, for now. He sat next to Brett and waited for the breakfast James managed not to burn too much. It was just the fact that he made it that was making it somehow good to eat. It was just a bit disturbing for James to hear all the noises Aleks was making while eating a simple egg? Sucking on the yolk? What kind of person does that? 

“Aleks,” He pushed his plate away, kind of disgusted. “Can you eat that egg like a normal human being? How can you make slurping noises with an egg? That's gross!"

The bleached guy gave a knowing look at him, a look saying “You weren’t complaining when I made those noises in the shower.” He was legitimately trying to flirt with James while eating an egg like a pig. 

“Boys...” Brett was enjoying his fresh glass of OJ, looking at them with a smile. “What do you have planned for today?” It was a simple question to change the subject and James was so glad for it, he’d have kissed the man as a thanks.

“Well this morning is training with the team,” James was in a serious mode in an instant. 

“And the cheerleaders.” Aleks added, showing pics of some sexy ladies in a flash, like he waited for that moment.

Brett wasn’t looking too happy about it, making a face. And if Aleks understood the reasons, James didn’t, he was just confused. Really, who doesn’t like cheerleaders?

“What, cheerleaders are pretty hot.” He looked closer at the picture Aleks was showing, listing internally which girl he slept with.

“I’m just not into them. Also cheerleaders mean Susan will be here and there’s no way I’m dealing with her again.” Brett sounded really upset about that Susan, and James was just more confused, looking at Aleks for any clues. 

His bro sighed loudly and searched on his phone for a pic of that Susan. As he saw her face, James recognized her, but he only saw her from afar, he never cared about her. She was a middle aged woman that was always cheering for her daughter, a cheerleader.

“That woman wants to get into Brett’s pants since she saw him.” Aleks laughs, seemingly reminding about something.

“She even grabbed my ass once. Like a full grab. She’s just a bitch.” Brett wasn’t happy at all, and Aleks just made his way against him, kissing his arm.

“I know for a fact that she doesn’t like me, since her daughter and I kind of fooled around once.” He went for a kiss on the lips, and smiled as Brett leaned into it. “I wonder what she’d think if she knew the guy that fucked her daughter is also fucking the man she wants so dearly.”

“That’s mean. I like that.” Brett said, kissing him and feeling a bit better with that interaction.

They shared a laugh and James was just looking at them, not really a part of the full story but still listening to it. He decided to take a place in it, feeling like he had to.

“You don’t even have to come on the field anyways. It’s just a training day, Aleks has your keys… You can like, come as soon as she leaves?” He offered, thinking about it.

“Mh, but I think I have my plans for today already. I have to clean the dog’s cage first.” He looked over it, where the sweet dog peed overnight. “Then probably take her on a walk. I’ll get brunch with Lindsey-”

“It’s his best-friend” Aleks explained to James who just nodded at that new information.

“And then go to the vet, just to make sure our sweet puppy is healthy.” That was all he wanted to do. And maybe train a bit, but that was hardly part of a plan, more like something vital that doesn’t need to be noted.

"Good" Aleks just left the table to get the puppy in his arms, kissing her good morning, glad Brett would take care of her for the day.

"There's the party tonight too.” James added, scrolling on his phone, not looking really interested in what he was looking at.

“Oh yeah, THE party. I almost forgot, dude.” Aleks started dancing to an unknown beat with the dog in his arms still.

“Asher better not throw up on my shoes again or I’ll make him eat them.” James threatened, and it sent a chill to Aleks’ spine just because it was the tone his bro used on the fields and with their other friends. The captain, dominant and sadistic. 

He kind of missed that side of him, even if the new soft side was really to die for. Aleks really loves both. As James’ phone vibrated on the table, the captain cursed and answered it, still in that tone that seemed to make him revive.

“Yeah dude, I’m almost on my way...Yeah, well I don’t fucking know, just run and you’ll get warmer!” He hang up, looking a bit pissed off and he stood. “We better go quickly, these guys can’t do shit right without someone holding their hands.”

He took his jacket and waited for Aleks. The blond just kissed his dog again, wishing her a good day before letting her on the floor to run back and forth. A hand went to Brett’s arm and a kiss was given with the same message.

Jesus, so domestic, James thought, waiting. It just went to his mind then that he probably should do the same now? After all? No? 

Aleks came next to him, ready to go and James opened the door, saying a normal “seeya” to his coach, receiving the same kind of answer. But before he went outside, James closed the door, pushed Aleks on the side and went to Brett to give him a kiss on the cheek (mostly the beard, to be honest) and stormed outside.

He just walked away without waiting for Aleks as the man laughed and said something to Brett before jogging to get to James’ side.  
__

James and Aleks walked for a while. If Aleks was glad James gave a nice good-day kiss to Brett, he also wasn’t sure of his bro’s mood. There’s days like that, they both have that kind of days but most of the time Aleks is the one getting James out of his dark clouds.

In the streets, Aleks just walked next to him, not trying to get his arm around James ones, not trying anything. In fact, they were just the two bros everyone knew about. James was way better in this role than Aleks.

“You still have enough for a bus ?” James asked, not even looking at Aleks, sounding like his usual leader.

Aleks immediately patted his jacket for his wallet and made a face. He probably left it at Brett’s place, or James’ one. He couldn’t tell, it’s not like he has been using money lately. James shakes his head, looking a bit disappointed, even whispering a “Of course not,” that made Aleks feels a bit shitty.

He couldn’t really wait and think about it since a bus arrived at a stop and James started to jog to stop it. Aleks obviously followed and James paid for them both. 

The bus was rather empty, only three old people reading the newspaper and not caring about them. James pushed Aleks into a seat and took the one next to him. Aleks wanted to ask if he was mad, if something made him angry or anything, got too used to his sweet side lately.

Once again, he couldn’t think about it, because James was too fast. From their spot, nobody could see James’ hand sliding and finding Aleks’ one. That alone made up for his shitty mood in Aleks’ eyes. Maybe James was just pissed off about the training day, some players aren’t really team ones, and James tries his best to be a good captain but his nerves have a lot of work to do.

But it’s okay, Aleks squeezes James’ fingers just as a way to reassure him without any words, they can’t really say them out loud. Maybe those people are old but some have good ears and it’s not the moment to tell the world that the local and loved captain is in a relationship with his second, who’s known to be a hoe.

The ride ends too quickly, James taking his hand back and standing, a murderous look in his eyes. Aleks tried to mimic it at best, following him closely between the bus stop and the field where the team was waiting.

Jakob stood up and stretched out before walking towards James with a big smile. They both talked while Aleks went to the lockers he opened. 

“Oh, hey Aleks” Asher was standing near the door, and Aleks waved at him, saying a quick “sup” as he pocketed the keys in his jacket. “When I asked for those keys, coach told me to fuck off. You really are special to him, huh?” 

Aleks didn’t like the tone nor what it implied. He shrugged and Trevor appeared, looking just as tired as usual, sipping coffee and walking inside after giving half a smile as a “hello”. 

In circle in the middle of the field, some guys stood up. They possibly started stretching and ended talking about anything while doing it. They went near James and talked briefly before everyone just moved to the locker room. 

They started changing and talked some more, Trevor mocking James after he learned (in the big lines only) how he crashed his car, making everyone laugh and ask for more details about the sexy meeting their captain had that led to the accident.

So James explains, quickly, not looking at Aleks who’s changing a little away, a big smile on his face. Of course nobody knows it was him, nobody will know for a long time, but that’s just fun to trick everyone.

It was really fun until Cib started jamming about it and was followed by DeAngelis’ beatboxing. Michael yelled to make it stop but it wasn’t helping at all. James had to yell with him to force everyone to just stop and get out of there as quickly as possible.

That can be a problem to train while playing idiots. And their team sure loves playing idiots. They can be really motivated to sing and be shitheads more than really training. And the worst for James is that sometimes he follows them! Aleks goes right with the mood because he’s a pleaser and just a walking meme! Most of the guys here are just entertainers more than anything!

At least it pleases the people watching. Like Michael’s girlfriend, his british friend, that nerd looking guy with glasses that is always awkward but is a good friend of Cib and DeAngelis, that nice looking dude with curly hair. Well, too many people waiting for their friends.

And it only gets worse when the cheerleaders arrive. There’s some girlfriends here as well, so it makes some players even less focused on the training and James is just in a sour mood in general. Sure they were doing some stuff, but not even half of what James planned to do.

Against all odds, that Susan woman (who looked everywhere for Brett), made them calm down! Since she was just looking like a lost mother, they had to be on their best behavior. Or try to, because of course Aleks teased that woman’s daughter, saying some shit to her and making her laugh.

In all general, James had to yell a lot. Sometimes for good reasons, like “Nice job, Michael!” and sometimes not so good “Fucking hell, Cib, we’re on a football field not in a club!”. But it goes on smooth, not perfect but better than most time, Brett would have been proud (except that it’s always good when he’s here, since he scares most of them in the first place).

There’s just a really bad moment, at the end, when Trevor was talking with the other Trevor (Collins, they just call him Collins now), and he received the ball in the face. James just decided to stop the training there and everyone kind of dispatched.

As Aleks was taking care of Trevor’s bloody nose by going in Brett’s office, James tried to get his stats updated. Michael is a dangerous tank and was going well with DeAngelis and Asher (if Asher decided to play seriously). Aleks is definitely the fastest, but Alfredo isn’t far behind, but they lacked the muscles. Cib is a joker, really, and himself, Jeremy, Collins, Trevor and Jakob are good at adapting to anything. That can be useful, he says to himself as he goes to Brett’s office to check on Trevor.

The man was laughing as Aleks cracked jokes with him while cleaning the blood. It wasn’t anything bad, but everyone kind of has a protective side for Trevor, he’s just mostly nice and shouldn’t play that sport but they keep him. He’s mostly a mascot these days.

“Thanks god your sweet face isn’t bruised.” James says, clapping his hand on Trevor’s shoulder, making him smile.

He quickly left once everything was clean, and James exchanged a look with Aleks. It was something Aleks was familiar with. Like that first smile they exchanged before they became more than just teammates and bros. It makes the blond shiver, because that look is to die for, hungry and rough, and it’s only for him.

“I need a shower.” He says, brushing his sweaty hair with his fingers.

It’s like an invitation, walking past James and brushing his arm against his. It’s like flirting 101, even if they are past that point. That just makes things more interesting, and James quickly follows, waiting for Aleks to lock Brett’s office.

The cheerleaders are still dancing and practicing, none of the players are in view. They are probably in the lockers, waiting for a word or something. So James obliges, walks in followed by Aleks and it’s all good, they are just changing, showering and telling even more bullshit.

It’s always better after training or matches. They are a bit tamed, energy buzzing but also controlled now. Jeremy, Cib and DeAngelis are singing under the shower, but it’s a nice song now. Michael is almost fully clothed, Alfredo is pushing his dirty clothes in his bag, Collins just sits with a towel around his hips, waiting for some reason. Asher and Jakob are annoying each other, Trevor is waiting for the right time to go in the shower. It’s just better.

“Hey guys.” James starts, kicking off his shoes. “You are ready for the party tonight?” It’s more of a forced question than anything at this point, but it’s his job, sort-of.

There’s a lot of words at the same time, most are excited, mostly because of girls and alcohol. James realises that he looked forward to it before, but not anymore. He feels like, it’s not what he’s looking for, not really. Well, he has Aleks now, whatever they are at the moment. But Aleks? He looks like he can’t wait to go to the party, to get drunk and find a hook. Well, that was before they started talking about eventual hookups.

“I plan to ask Barbara to go out with me sometime.” Collins seems excited, and his friends follow his mood.

Trevor smiles, he also has a girl, a sweet one, but he isn’t going to talk about it and will not go to the party with her. He’s just planning to get drunk with Jakob and Asher. And talking about them, they come back from the showers as Alfredo asks them what they have planned for the party.

Cib is gushing about his new girlfriend, nobody saw her yet, but it’s almost like it, he talks a lot about her all the time. DeAngelis doesn’t seem to care about that subject, but mentions the alcohol. Jakob just snorts, ignoring the question as he gets back to his locker. Asher, thought, seems like he has an answer to give.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say Cindy will be free. Heard that she got ditched by Aleks.” He sounds like he’s looking for trouble and James is already tired of it.

“Are you really looking for gossip now, Asher?” Aleks ignores it mostly, ready to go in the shower, taking off his pants.

“Well I wouldn’t normally, but Cindy? Who ditches Cindy without a fucking good reason?” Heads turn to Aleks who shrugs now, and he adds a wink, just for good measure.

“I have all the good addresses, that’s all.”

“Is that why you have coach Hundley’s keys?”

“Excuse me?” Aleks takes one step towards Asher, not really looking threatening but not liking what his words mean.

“I asked for those keys a lot, everytime someone asks for them coach tells them to fuck off, but there you got the locker room and his office’s keys?” Maybe there’s jealousy there, but it doesn’t excuse anything. “Do you suck dicks to the top, Aleks?”

James just pushes Aleks on the side to get to Asher. He’s only wearing boxer briefs now but he still looks murderous, ready to punch Asher to oblivion. It’s not that what he says is somehow true, but it’s the way he implies things, like there’s anything wrong in that.

“Can you mind your own fucking business, Asher? From what I hear, there’s just jealousy from the guy who can’t lift Cindy over the guy that had, multiple times, and has the luxury to deny a good proposition. Right?” 

He sounds so calm, that’s scary. But what he does isn’t really helping Aleks’ case, because it’s the team. James is always the first to go on Aleks’ side when anyone tries to say shit about him, but never in the team. Sure, they aren’t supposed to be shitheads to each others either, but…

“What, we all know he’s in coach Hundley’s favorites, if not the only favorite.” Asher tries to get support by looking around. There isn’t strong support, sure, but nobody is also going against his words. “Don’t tell me you never heard them, James.”

Of course he heard, he’s not deaf, and he’s been the one really waiting at the door of Brett’s office. But even then, what’s the deal? Like nobody in that team has made a shitty move by ditching a girl to sleep somewhere else?

“And what’s the problem you have exactly, Asher?” Slow words, spitting venom. James is ready to just fight at this point. His blood boils and he still has energy for it.

“Nothing.” Of course, Asher just walks back when things are getting heated.

“Are you sure about that?” James takes another step and there’s Aleks’ hand stopping him, asking him to give up with that.

“Yeah.” Turning his back on James was the mistake Asher made.

It’s quick, Asher turns, James pushes Aleks with one move of a shoulder and gets closer, grabbing Asher’s arm and forcing him around while his other hand just...Punch. It’s not a strong punch either, thank god, but it’s good enough that Asher will probably feel it through the night.

It’s not even done before DeAngelis and Jeremy go between them, Aleks yanking on James’ arm to get him back. It’s not like the time James almost killed a guy for talking bad about him, it’s their team, they can’t do that.

“James, stop!” It’s both a call for the talking, the reaction and the violence altogether.

But James isn’t really done. Can’t be with boiling blood. He stays in Aleks’ grasp but if Asher makes any move that’s wrong in James’ eyes, he’ll jump to his throat.

“And what? Sucking a dick is wrong? Since fucking when? From what I remember Michael told us about some fun he had, and I didn’t fucking hear you make a scene about it? Fuck off and get your head out of you ass. And if you could play as good as you spit shit from your mouth maybe we’ll get a better rank. Now everyone fuck off!” 

Sure, it doesn’t mean that everyone has to leave. Not really, but the ones ready leave, Trevor sneaks his stuff together and probably plans to shower at home. The most neutral about it all just mumble about seeing them all to the party. And then there’s just Aleks and James alone again.

They don’t move, James is calming himself, or trying to, and Aleks doesn’t really know how to talk to him at that moment. That was weird, and possibly bad. But tonight might change it for the best, or make everything worse. Right?

“James, what was that?” It’s like a whisper, smooth talk to calm him down, he hopes.

“I don’t know, I think I panicked.” It sounds a bit like it.

“You could have just let it go, nobody cares about what I do, it’s okay.” Aleks wants to make it right, wants the whole situation to be gone already.

“Asher obviously cares. But he’s a dick.” There’s a long sigh and a moment of reflection before James turns his head to Aleks and gets back to an angry tone. “You plan to fuck around tonight?”

At that, Aleks just shrugs, because yeah, that’s kinda what he does all the time. It’s a party, he’s not going to say no if someone plays nice! James almost gets the expression that says “oh no, you don’t,” and before Aleks can react to anything, he’s pushed violently against the lockers.

Aleks doesn’t fear James, not like that, because he knows more of the guy than what James would admit. The feverish look is back, and Aleks counts that on jealousy, overprotectiveness, or just the fact that James, with that reaction, is admitting that there’s something more going on than just fooling around. There’s a meaning of property somewhere, and Aleks tries to get a kiss but James doesn’t give any.

No, what he gives is a knee between his legs, brutal and precise. It’s not painful, he’s not like that, he stopped before hitting Aleks, but it’s there and not nicely either. As James leans and grunts, Aleks closes his eyes, expecting and accepting anything that might come next.

He’s surprised when James just turns around and disappears in the showers. At first he blinks, confused, but then he follows with quick steps. James is rubbing his hair furiously under the water, like he’s trying to get ideas out of his brain. Aleks just looks for a good minute before he just washes himself too, two showers away from his bro.

Maybe James really isn’t in the mood today, it’s fine.

Aleks just wants to be at the party already to get drunk and get some nice looks. He likes the attention of one night, it can be nice to get. He keeps thinking about it as he gets back to his locker, taking clean clothes. He really doesn’t bother about the noises coming back from the showers, James is doing his own thing too after all.

But then it’s just something else.

Aleks understands at the second he’s touched. A hand caressing his ass, there’s not a lot of meaning for it. And as he’s a good boy, Aleks gets what’s going on, spreading his legs for James, not saying a word.

There’s the sound of James’ breath getting deep at the sight, and they both know what’s going on. It’s like the game they played around each others for so long, where Aleks was offering himself as the nicest gift that James always accepted. It’s no different, except that they kiss a lot these days.

But that’s not kisses that they want right now, and Aleks gets pushed against the cold metal doors, holding himself on his open locker as James puts a strong grip on his hip. He closes his eyes, waits for it, listen to any noises in his back that can give him a clue.

He’s getting drunk on James’ breathing, not even realizing that he mimics his rhythm. 

James is taking his sweet time, the scene before him, his perfect bro offering himself just like that. It’s not the first time, but always a gift, and today is yet another turn in their relationship. Because James wants Aleks to stay at his side, to not look for anyone else (or maybe just Brett, but that’s understandable), wants to satisfy him enough to prevent any side hook.

That’s all James wants at that moment, and he knows Aleks loves the cuddles, the kisses, the sweet touches and affection. But he also knows better than anyone else that Aleks also loves it rough and dirty, brutal and cold. And he’s going to give him that, since being nice doesn’t seem enough.

He wants to kiss his shoulder as a way to tell him it’s starting now, but doesn’t. Instead, he brushes one hand against Aleks’ side, going up until his fingers meet his neck. He feels the heartbeat pulsing so fast, fingers digging just slightly there, feeling the moan bubbling under them.

They say nothing, no words at all, and that’s even better as James brushes his hard-on against the soft and pale skin. In an instinct, Aleks tries to spread more, but the grip on both his neck and hip warn him from doing so.

When James decides it’s time, quickly lining himself and pushing in, they both open their mouths in a silent “oh” of different intensities.

Really, James is glad that he knows how Aleks likes it, would have never tried that way if Aleks never asked for it more than once. And he pushes more, Aleks flushed against the metal, his knuckles white on the locker door, groaning as James just tries to get his body to arc that way.

James wants to say “good boy”, but doesn’t. He just retrieves himself and slams back, to see if it’s alright for Aleks, because it sure is for him. In the back of his mind he hopes Asher forgot something in his locker to see them, to feel like the complete idiot he is. Nobody should talk shit about Aleks, because he’s his.

It’s with that mantra that he moves again, trying to keep his voice inside. The room is just filled with skin hitting skin noises and that damn locker’s door that will probably be wrecked at the end of this.

The hand on Aleks’ neck tries to get him to arc even more, James wants Aleks’ back against his torso, but still wants him pushed against the metal. He wants him to get into that weird uncomfortable shape just to see more of him. And since he’s a pleaser (his pleaser), Aleks does his best to make it happen. 

It must hurt, even if a good part of Aleks likes that. It really must be bad for his dick, and James notes to make it up for him later, as soon as possible, leaning to kiss his shoulder and stopping himself just before his lips touch the skin.

No, that’s not the moment for kisses, not yet.

To make up for his own weakness of mind, James goes faster and deeper. And this time Aleks gives up on the silence, whining, groaning, moaning, all noises that are a delicious song in James ears, really.

Aleks is the best treasure he ever won, no trophy can top that, no money can buy that either. He thinks he loves him, and that makes his stomach hurts in a good way, makes him move just right, kills him when his name is whispered between two sobs of that strange bliss Aleks is stuck in.

That’s it, James walks back with Aleks still in his grip. His knees touch a bench and he sits there, forcing Aleks to do the same, still connected. Aleks gets a bit lax then, possibly already satisfied with what happened. But James isn’t, not yet but soon. And it’s like Aleks is just a doll in his arms, just being used and not really reacting, humming gently as he finishes and keeps him there.

There’s silence falling then, and just a small “gross” that Aleks ends up saying with a smile. James releases Aleks’ neck from his grip and holds him better with his arms around his tummy, kissing his shoulder again and again, turning the pale skin into a darker pink as his beard keeps brushing on it.

In a strange moment of adoration, James mouths a confession against the skin. Aleks doesn’t get it, doesn’t even realize it’s words, and that reassures James, it’s good that way.

When Aleks moves, James thinks he’ll stand but no, Aleks turns, wants to be face to face with him. It’s only then that Aleks puts his arms around James’ neck and kisses him, deep and slow, his hips moving against his captain and best bro.

“Thank you” gets almost swallowed in the kiss, but it isn’t and James stops the kiss as he hears this.

“Why are you thanking me ?” He sounds serious and Aleks thinks it’s a joke, but then James adds a “I should be the one thanking you.”

“Then do,” is whispered against his lips with a smile.

“Later” is answered back just before James slaps Aleks’ ass hard. “Now get up, we have to take another shower and get the fuck away from here. Come on.”

__

Brett took his sweet time to clean everything and make himself ready to leave his house. Sure, Trinity was there and bringing joy (but mostly sleeping, still a puppy after all), but Brett couldn’t help but realize how he got used to someone else’s presence. Sure he still loves his succulents, loves his peace, but he also misses the simple human contact. He likes the really simple idea of watching netflix with someone’s head on his shoulder. No talk necessary, just someone there.

It’s been too long since he had those simple joys, he almost forgot how nice it is. It’s almost overwhelming at times with the two players, but he’s not going to complain.

As he leaves his house, walking the dog and watching her carefully, he thinks back about warm feelings. He remembers his first girlfriend, that nice girl that just wasn’t for him. They were good friend for a while before realizing that it definitely wasn’t working out between them. Somehow they helped each others and she left him for a girl two years older. 

Brett just tried to find himself then, confused. He found his heart in the green eyes of an angel, falling in love and never finding the courage to do anything about it. But it’s fine, it was also the time he got frustrated and hungry eyes went on him seriously, he was in a football team, mostly working out. And a buddy of his just stole a kiss one night after a late training.

They laughed it off at first, but some months after it happened again, and again, and after a party they finally got enough alcohol in them to talk. It was just talking, and they were tipsy enough to say truth but not too much to forget the next day.

That night started a relationship of six years. Things turned sour with his lover’s family and that signed it off. Sometimes people chose family over someone, and Brett guesses that’s fine. It still hurts a little, even if it’s old.

But then, he just went into his job and really rarely hooked. Took care of plants, of himself, and was just doing his job of coach until that sweet fluffy haired sunshine jumped in. Really, when Aleks went to him, he thought it’d be either a cruel joke or a one week thing. And sure, Aleks is like most young men, he has a high sex drive, and that was weird to come back to it.

More than that it was admiration and love. Aleks just looked like he was being given a favor by being with Brett while Brett thought he was being blessed with Aleks. And since everyday could have been the last, with James’ shadow lurking and Aleks’ love for fooling around everywhere, Brett just lived the moment.

Their dog barks, possibly exhausted with the walk already, so Brett just picks her up and easily puts her in his jacket, her cute little face poking out. Without Aleks, Brett would have never seen that dog, without Aleks he’ll still be alone, isn’t he? Really, when Aleks asked to be at his house on that strange weekend, it went right to his heart (and perhaps something lower too, but that’s because Aleks is a talented multitasking man).

They spent most of their time talking and keeping close to each others, where Brett could appreciate the softness of the player, and not even physically. Aleks was really sweet, trying to get close, getting warmth while asking various question to him, laughing, making him laugh too.

It was really a soft moment he appreciated. Sure it turned a bit more heated after a while and then James appeared. James, the strange puzzle that he is. Brett doesn’t know how to act with him like Aleks does.

He really should have talked with Lindsey about them. Well, he sort of talked about Aleks already, and she just rolled her eyes and finished her milk shake. She smiled in her drink as he was describing him and telling all kinds of sweet things to stupid details, only just talking slightly about the heated moments. She was just glad he found someone after so much time, even if somewhere inside she was a bit nervous about the possibility of that new lover to just...end it and leave.

Brett shook his head to get the memories to shut up and gave attention to Trinity, scratching her head and talking sweet words as they almost arrived at the vet. It was just for a quick check-up and he hoped everything was alright.

It took a long time, during which he asked multiple questions to the vet and got just as many answers, getting some documents and mostly being reassured that the dog seemed really healthy. Brett decided to send the news to both James and Aleks after taking a selfie with the dog in the vet’s office while they were away.

When he looked at the time on his phone he also had to send a text to Lindsey to tell her he’d be a bit late. Time went by really too fast and he needed to jog with the dog in his strong arms to get to their point of rendez-vous as quick as possible.

When he arrived, Lindsey was busy on her phone, not giving attention to anybody until he squeezed her arm and had to dodge a hit from her surprise. She laughed and he did too, exchanging a quick hello before going into the restaurant they selected.

They had sat in the metal lawn chairs outside of the restaurant, not wanting to bother people with the small dog. An umbrella was over the top of the table, the place was neat even outside. It was small but could comfortably fit the two. Brett had sat down with the dog in his lap.

It was just about noon but thankfully the sun wasn’t beating down harshly on them, it was a good temperature outside.

Lindsey stared down at the dog in Brett’s lap before a waitress approached the table to give them both menus before walking away once more to bring them waters while they decided. 

Brett picked up his menu while the dog attempted to climb out of his lap and onto the table, but he trapped the dog within his lap by standing up the menu on the edge of the table so he could read it while Lindsey was silently dying over how cute all of this was.

Brett quickly scanned the menu before saying "I think I'm just going to get a salad" and Lindsey nodded back giving a "same" in response. They both put their menus down and Brett scooted his chair back so he could pick the dog up and put them on the ground, still with the leash on them, and they quickly ran over to Lindsey’s chair, wanting to meet this new person that Brett seemed to like.

Lindsey was quick to lean down and immediately start petting the dogs soft fur, smiling down at them and cooing. She turned back to Brett saying "she’s so soft!" before going back to petting between the dogs ears. “When did you get a dog?” She just was so in love with them, would have kidnapped them in her bag if they weren’t Brett’s.

“It’s a long story. It’s not really mine. Just a third mine, I think?” Brett wanted to give a simple answer, but that just made Lindsey’s curiosity boil.

“What do you mean ‘a third yours?’ You have to tell me more about this.” She lifted the small ball of fur and took the dog in her arms, giving a massage to the soft belly.

“Remember Aleks?” He sounded a little ashamed of it, only because he told so much about him to Lindsey that she probably knew more about him than herself at that point.

“How can I forget your sweet boy. Is he going okay?” She asked a bit mindlessly, too busy petting the dog and giving kisses to them.

“He’s fine. In all aspects.” Brett coughed and went back on track. “He found the dog on the training field in the morning and that was it, he adopted them.”

“So he adopted the dog, but you have it now. Are you that domestic already?” She gave Brett a knowing look but he shook his head and was about to talk more about it when their order arrived.

Lindsey had to put the dog on the floor against her best wishes, but keeping one hand petting them while she made her best to start eating with her free one. Brett really thought he’d have to be carefull or else she would steal that sweet Trinity. Brett waited for the waitress to leave before talking again.

“He can’t keep her at his home, difficult stuff. And I wanted to see a vet to be sure our sweet pea is okay.” He leaned and gave the dog a piece of vegetable that they seemed to like. “So it’s his, mostly, but also mine. And for the third part…”

He stopped, thinking about it, about how it is between them and how they shouldn’t talk about it probably? Nah, he trusts Lindsey with his life, and she trusts him too. As he looked up from his plate, he met the expecting look of Lindsey waiting for the story.

“I talked to you about James, Wilson, right?”

“Huh, yeah, he’s the captain and he’s loud.” She squinted as to remember what he said about him. “What is he going in that deal?”

“He...He’s not really the official boyfriend of Aleks, but-” Lindsey almost spitted food at that. “He’s his unofficial boyfriend, lets say it like that. And they are best friends. And if there’s Aleks, there’s James.” He shrugged, as if it was enough of an answer.

“Wait-” Lindsey drank half of her drink in one go and looked at the sweet dog before going back to Brett and breathing deeply. “You are having an affair with a guy that had a boyfriend already? Sort-of? And you three have a dog?”

“It’s more or less what’s going on, yes.” Brett also took his drink and downed half of it. They both needed it for that conversation.

“He knows it? Wilson knows about you and Aleks?” Lindsey was confused and just a bit surprised for her friend. He’s not the kind to do that sort of thing.

“Well yeah, he knows.” Brett laughed. “We are...In a strange relationship. All three together?”

Lindsey looked at Brett, ate a full fork of salad and then made a sign for the waitress to bring more drinks. Brett ate slowly and looked at her as she cleaned her palate with another gulp of her drink before talking again.

“That seems...Complicated, but if that’s going well, why not.” She took the dog up on her lap again, facing them. “So, tell me sweet doggy, are they all nice? They treat you well?” Trinity turned her head and barked, her tail wagging around, making both Brett and Lindsey laugh. “I trust her.”

“And you don’t trust me? I’m offended.” Brett said, a hand on his heart as he smiled wildly.

“Sorry Brett, you aren’t a cute dog, you are more of a bear. That’s probably what they like about you.”

“Lindsey…”

“Can I see what James looks like? A picture?” She kissed the dog’s head again, thinking. “Can I meet them?”

“Not yet, it’s a secret thing and it’s complicated already. But you can see a picture.” He opened his phone and looked through his messages with Aleks. “Here.”

It was a picture from the locker room, James with wet hair, a black lace in his mouth, about to tie his hair again. He’s wearing a shirt and his eyes are already a bit offended that there’s a phone pointed at him. He looks so good as usual.

Lindsey looks at it and it seems like the dog does too. Then Lindsey takes her glass and pushes it against Brett’s one to cheers.

“You have my blessing.”

_____________________________________________________________

Aleks took ages to decide what to wear for the party. Really, he was in his room and wondered. Everything seemed to be different now. Sure, he wanted to get a hook (or more), having fun drinking and maybe making nice eyes to another player or being the weird flirt with a girl, it’s what he’s good at! But now…

Now he has a red mark on his shoulder that James left there and it’s still warm and Aleks can still feel the low burning pain. He loved it, no lies. The cherry on the cake would have been Brett joining, really. God, he’d love that so much, even more if it’d be followed by Brett carrying him in a bed and having the two cuddle him. A perfect day.

No, the perfect day now would be being cuddled and having their sweet puppy too. He wants that and feels like James and Brett are into it too.

Aleks kept looking at the red mark in the mirror, feeling proud and warm inside, wanting nothing but ask James to just give up on the party. But they can’t. If James made it clear that he wants Aleks satisfied by them two only (and so far it’s working, really), it’s also a team’s captain duty to go to that party. And also would be nice to have them get a hook with a cheerleader.

It’s almost political at that point. It’ll be weird for gossiping assholes to see that Aleks isn’t playing his cards, but it’d be bad if James just pushed the event away.

“Fuck it.” Aleks ended saying, grabbing a white skinny jeans showing his knees, a gold shirt (that James once offered him as a “My mom bought this and it’s horrible, have it”, but Aleks knows better and knew he just got it for him) and some nice black and gold shoes. A loud honk made him jump and he looked at the time and cursed, grabbing his grey sports jacket and a black cap that he wore backward, running outside.

James was outside of his car, leaning on the door, arms crossed. His hair were back in a neat bun and he was wearing his usual attire. James isn’t too adventurous with his style, but it’s fine. What Aleks noted was the look his bro gave him, from feet to head, a bit hungry, a bit proud. Aleks felt appreciated and would have asked for a kiss if he wasn’t so nervous about his family and neighborhood.

“Lets go?” He said with a smile, and James nodded, walking away from the driver’s door. “What are you doing?” Aleks wondered, thinking James was being humorous.

“You get to drive the beast. It’s back from the garage, you get the privilege to drive me to the party.” Sounded like he was just pitying him but it was really more than that.

James knew tonight isn’t the time to say to Aleks he was giving him his car, but it was clear in his mind that he’d be either in a day or two. Aleks deserved his own car, and if it had something so close to them, it’d be perfect.

Aleks looked at the fresh paint on the car, appreciating the whole black and went in. Sure, he knows that car by heart now, but he was authorized to drive it only twice, so today was special and he’d make it worth. James laughed as Aleks took care of everything and was extra careful with it before driving off.

Just before Aleks pushed on the gas pedal, James held one finger up.

“We have a 20 minutes ride ahead. Two things: first, you better not crash it. And two: I know you can multitask, and I hope you can drive while I thank you for earlier.”

Aleks got confused for a second before he saw James’ smug face making him understand he needed to drive. Of course Aleks did just that and almost jumped when a hand went on his thigh. Oh, so that’s what he meant by thanking him?

“Nice pants you got.” James added, patting up, looking for a zipper.

So, James really went up in his game, uh? Nice to know. Aleks tried his best to concentrate on the road, appreciating the possibility to drive that neat car but mostly the sweet gift. It was really a way to get him tame for the night, and Aleks will not complain about it. Sure, he had to make a quick turn in an empty alley to not lose his head as James got really creative and nice with his moves, ending it quickly, but then, when they arrived, it was just like nothing happened at all.

Aleks went right to the drinks, joking with everyone like old friends while James was talking around and got introduced to cheerleader wanting to meet him. That’s just how party go.  
______________________________

Brett got lazy, he trained quickly in his home and took his sweet time under the shower. He really wanted to do something more, felt like he was giving himself too much free time (well if you can call spending time with two guys free time).

But now, it was even more difficult to just tell himself to get his ass up and go run and all. His heart couldn’t just leave the sweet dog alone. James and Aleks were still at the party, a big one that was kinda mandatory for the team. And Brett, old as he is, isn’t invited to it, obviously, but he also has to take care of the small ball of fur.

Sure, that sweet pea sleeps a lot, but when she isn’t...Brett has to give her full attention and focus to not take a wrong step and hurt her. So small, so cute. Everytime Brett takes her in his arms it seems like she is even smaller! He’s a little afraid to hurt her.

And, sure, Aleks is her favorite, by far! But Brett is close behind, not holding his admiration and awe when she is yapping, wanting to go up on the couch with him. And when the couch has a strong man and a tiny dog, it’s just heart melting.

Even more when the smallest of the head goes on Brett’s lap, closing her small eyes and making that little sound of tiredness and call for affection.

Brett spends most of his evening sitting on his couch, a hand petting the small dog, while watching random stupidities on TV. He also sent a ton of snaps and texts to his boys, bothering them at their party but smiling each time they text back full lines of emojis and hearts.

He’s with the right people. That dog is with the right people.

After a while, the sweet animal wakes up, yawning in a funny squeak. Brett helps them down the couch and their tail wiggles, walking towards the bowl of water. Really, if Brett loves his plants, he’s really glad there’s a living (well plants are living things too) and moving companion with him. He really just follows the dog with his eyes and does nothing much else. Oh yeah, he also plays with them!

At first he wanted to play with a little rope, but Aleks texted him and said it wasn’t really the best thing to do with dogs, so Brett changed his ways. He took a cork and just threw it back and forth, sitting on his carpet to just get the free bonus of a dog jumping happily on him, trying to lick his face.

What kind of monster could abandon that cute lil butt?

Brett really wonders about it while playing and petting them, almost jumping when he hears a car horn outside. He quickly grabs the dog in his arms and stands, trying to sush them to calm down and not bark, so pitchy, ouch.

He knows it’s Aleks coming back, he didn’t realize how much time went by, but who else could be there, really? The bleached man sent a text earlier in the night to ask if he could come and sleep at his place. Brett isn’t one to reject such a demand. There’s some talking outside, a car’s engine running still. Brett isn’t that curious so he doesn’t try to put his ear on the door and try to hear some stuff, but he’s waiting and getting a little impatient.

Finally, the car’s door slams closed and it just goes away, making the street quieter. There’s a weird knock on the door, and then a shuffling of keys at the same time of a curse. Ah, Aleks is tipsy or drunk, both probably.

Brett just walks over and opens the door for him. It wasn’t even locked but there’s Aleks looking like an idiot, holding his keys and his phone to find the right one. He takes a second to acknowledge that the door is open and Brett is standing there with a grin on his face.

“Oh, hey” Aleks says, trying to go smoothly in, like nothing happened. “Hey, doggie!” He sounds so pitchy, coughing to try it better as he gives the dog a kiss on the head.

“Is it that late?” Brett asks, closing the door and trying to look at the clock above his T.V...

“Nah, I don’t think? I don’t care. The party is over, that was hilarious.” Aleks opens his arms, as if Brett will give him the dog in that state, he’ll drop her!

“Sit down, buddy. I’ll get you some water and you tell me about the party, okay?” 

“Okay, dad-” He stops himself, laughs and wiggles his eyebrows as Brett just grunts and ignores to push him on the couch. 

“You take the dog, and be careful or I’ll punch you to sleep.” 

It’s no use to threaten him since he knows that Brett will do nothing to him. But also double useless when the dog just licks Aleks’ face, slouched on the couch and giggling. Brett goes to his kitchen area, taking his sweet time, too focused on the scenery on the couch. It’s cute, too cute and domestic, he loves it so much it might gives him cavities.

But then Brett remembers that the party had, obviously, alcohol and goes faster, bringing back a fresh glass of water and taking their sweet dog back in his embrace.

“Don’t lick him, poor thing, you might get alcohol poisoning” He kisses the fur and smiles into it as they bark like an agreement.

“Hey, I don’t waste, I drink all! And I mean this for every liquid, and sort of liquids-” He smiles again, wiggling his stupid eyebrows. Again. “You know what I mean?”

“I know what you mean, Aleks…” Brett tries to deadpan but just can’t with that face.

“I mean, you know, seme-”

“I said I KNOW, Aleks. There’s younglings here.”

“Oh, sorry, yeah.” 

There’s a full minute of silence, Aleks trying to grab the glass without really moving his body, making everything more difficult for himself. Brett just looks, a bit appalled. But then he drinks, gulping all like he’s just chugging a beer or something. Or maybe he was really thirsty after all.

“So, that party-” a burp, charming. It even startles their dog, not in a bad way, but… “The police came. Well, we weren’t in trouble, James and I were already leaving. But uh, I think Asher is in trouble, and he kind of deserved it.”

It’s no surprise to Brett, and he’s not really going to ask why. Him and the sweet dog seem focused on Aleks and it makes the blond stops a second, realizing it. He’s really drunk or in a really good mood since he decides it’s time to boop both of their nose before continuing.

“Also James says sorry, he wanted to come here to just, you know, say goodnight and all, but I think Jessica isn’t really the waiting kind. He looked pissed off because he couldn’t kiss me goodbye. That soft shit, I love him.” He scratches behind the dog’s ear, making her shake her leg as a reflex, making Aleks giggle again.

“I think you two should get some sleep, right?” Brett tries, because he is also a bit tired, but will never confess it to a drunk Aleks back from a party.

“Mmh, probably.” Aleks almost ignores him, playing with the dog’s paw now, making them shake his hand, kind of. “I love you, sweet dog, best dog in the world.” 

It sounds just, so cute and pure. Brett just looks, with the dog still in his arms. He’s falling in love again. It feels like a family, and boy oh boy, he loves it and would kill to protect it. It just misses James in the picture and that’d be perfect.

“And you know who else I love?” Aleks asks the dog, whispering it like a secret, looking so happy and just a little bit tired. He goes closer to her until she just jumps on the occasion to lick his nose. “Yeah, yeah, you are my favorite, don’t worry.”

Brett decides to free their dog, so they can furiously attack Aleks with affection, tail making wind now. Aleks laughs and gives up, being licked all over his face as he complains weakly about not liking shit on his face. 

But he’s obviously just so full of love for the dog that he doesn’t push them, just accepts his fate as he just makes “hahahaha- hahaha” as waves. A sound Brett loves so much, a full hearted laugh. He just looks at the two, touched by the tenderness.

“Help me, Brett, I’m going to be licked to death, I thought you cared about the alcohol residue or some shit!” 

“Nah, you are fine. And I’m fine with you being licked to death. Seems like the best death for you after all.” He sounds just like usual but there’s a smile in his voice, not being able to help it at the sight, really.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Please!” 

Brett sighs and helps. It’s easy to stop a tiny puppy with one strong hand. So he holds her up, looking like a rich woman that will go shopping. The thought is ridiculous but, not that far from the reality.

“Come on, champion. Take a shower and let’s go to bed.”

“You are talking to the dog or-”

“Aleks…”

“Yeah, yeah...I’m too tired for a shower…” He tries to win Brett by whining, making soft eyes.

“No, no dirty party-dude's ass in my bed. Shower. I know what kind of filth goes iat parties.” There’s no way to go past that, and to go further, Brett turns around and walks towards his bedroom.

There’s a faint call behind him, his name, a plea, and then a curse and the upset teenager mood as he goes in the bathroom, leaving the door open. He complains all the way, small noises supposed to piss off Brett.

It doesn’t work. Because Brett is more amused than anything, making knowing looks to the dog as he takes off his clothes and get ready for the bed. Really, Aleks doesn’t realize that he sounds like he’s...doing something fun in there, not complaining. That’s even kind of sexy to hear and Brett tries to ignore it as he lies down next to the dog already having their position to sleep.

It’s quick, which is surprising for a drunk Aleks. But he’s soon out of the shower and of the bathroom. The answer to that is probably in the fact that he barely dried himself, just brushed a towel in his hair. But his body is wet still. And naked?

He walks in the bedroom and stops, hiding his crotch as he curses again, running back to the bathroom. That just makes Brett laughs louder, clapping, shaking even. God, what was that?! He’s ridiculous!

“What-what are you doing-Aleks!?”

“Shut up! I forgot we have a dog now! I’m sorry!”

“Hey, you know it’s okay?” Brett tries not to laugh again as Aleks comes back with boxer briefs.

“No, I’m not going to show my dick to a dog? I’m not some crazy guy?” He sounds mortified about it.

“I’m just saying, we’re not going to dick around- literally, we’re going to sleep. Some people sleep naked, it’s okay and fine-”

“People like that are weird, I’m not going to sleep with our dog in our- your bed, naked. No.”

Brett holds up his hands in surrender, you win, it’s over. So Aleks just lies down at his turn, saying sorry to his dog, kissing their head and wishing them goodnight before he looks up to Brett and frowns a little at his smile.

“Shut up, I swear-” He tries to protect his honor, or something like that.

“You are cute.” Brett says, cutting Aleks in his little rant.

“Thanks? You are…” He stops, taking his phone in hands, shuffling with it and taking a picture, two, three even.

“Aleks, what are you-”

“Sending pics to James. If he fucked Jessica, she probably left right after. He might need the boost. And you are both...Cute, too.”

Brett smiles, making a pose for Aleks to take another picture, then taking his own phone while Aleks types something for James. The coach gets used to texting on the daily, he knows how much the two love sending random shit and sometimes sweet words. And since today they weren’t able to...Be close, they just get what they can with texts.

He sends a long goodnight to James then, because it’s a nice gesture. And Aleks smiles at him when he puts his phone down, knowing.

“We are so gay.”

“I mean, yes, that’s the deal. Now kiss me and get the blanket on us.” Brett orders, shivering a little from the chill air.

Aleks gets the blanket first, grabbing it and getting in a nice position, trying to give space to their dog and at the same time trying to stay close to Brett. 

“I love her, a lot, but I really hope she’ll sleep soon at our feet or something because I miss you spooning me, dude.” He does his best to kiss Brett without bothering their sweet dog already half asleep.

“Mmhmm, we’ll see. Dog first.” Brett states.

“You are worse than me, I can’t believe it!” He turns the lights off, forgetting his phone on the bed, ignoring the text from James at the moment.

“Just sleep, okay?” Brett is already feeling the sleep in his bones, sounding tired.

“You are a dog dad, I can’t believe it.” Aleks seems to get no change from the lack of light, sounding way too energetic.

“Aleks- please.” Brett whines now, it’s a first.

“Bear daddy is a dog dad.”

“Aleks, I swear to god-” His voice gets louder, and a bit more cold too.

“Sorry.” There’s silence, then shuffling and even more shuffling until two legs are tangled in Brett’s muscular ones. Sure Aleks can’t cuddle, but it can’t stop him from touching him in one way or another, damnit! There’s more silence, then a whisper. “But you are my daddy bear, and I love you.”

Brett only answers with a chuckle and they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
